We are grounders now
by AnaisF
Summary: L'histoire se passe deux semaines seulement après le départ de Clarke du camp Jaha. Emerson est toujours en fuite. Lincoln retrouve une personne qui lui était chère. Octavia, Bellamy, Raven et le reste de l'Arche font une rencontre qui va changer leur vision des natifs.
1. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

*Plan aérien de la salle de réception, des couloirs, des dortoirs de Mont Weather. *

Dans les entrailles de la montagne, une pièce semble avoir été abandonnée depuis très longtemps. A l'intérieur de la chambre, une jeune femme est étendue, endormie, sur un lit d'acier. De nombreuses aiguilles perforent la peau de son bras gauche, lui injectant un liquide blanc, épais dans les veines. Une longue tige est plantée dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur et des capteurs sont branchés sur le haut de son buste. Un masque à oxygène nous empêche de voir correctement son visage. De la glace fond tout le long de son corps inanimé, l'eau rejoignant une énorme flaque au sol. Une machine reliée aux capteurs indique un pouls inexistant et une température corporelle d'à peine 10°.

Soudain, la machine se met à biper répétitivement et une pompe s'actionne faisant respirer l'inconnue artificiellement. La tige enfoncée dans sa poitrine commence à émettre des chocs électriques qui font vibrer tout son corps. Aux troisièmes chocs, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux d'un coup et se relève brutalement. Son pouls s'emballe alors que sa température corporelle est toujours trop faible. Après quelques minutes et de ses mains tremblantes, celle-ci enlève le masque à oxygène de son visage nous faisant voir ses lèvres bleues, quasiment violettes. Ses yeux marron peines à rester ouverts à cause de l'intensité de la lumière blanche provenant des néons placés juste au dessus d'elle. La pâleur de sa peau fait ressortir toutes les veines de son visage, lui faisant ressembler à un mort-vivant. Tout son corps tremble, elle est transit de froid. De nombreux tatouages couvrent sa peau au niveau de son buste, de ses bras et de ses pieds.

Se relevant avec douleur sur ses coudes, elle découvre les aiguilles plantées dans son bras et les machines qui l'avaient ramenée à la vie. De sa main droite et engourdie, elle arrache les câbles reliés à une poche en plastique transparente contenant un liquide qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Puis elle se débarrasse des capteurs collés sur son torse faisant émettre un bruit sourd à la machine. Elle se relève en position assise, touchant la flaque d'eau glacée avec ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux roux-bruns sont mouillés et dégoulinent sur la table d'acier. Elle pose ses deux mains engourdies sur la tige encore située dans son cœur et l'arrache d'un coup sec. Ni la douleur ni le sang dégoulinant sur ses sous-vêtements ne la perturbe. Se mettant sur ses pieds prudemment, l'inconnue glisse et manque de tomber. Se rattrapant à la table sur laquelle elle était allongée, celle-ci longe la table d'acier puis le mur en béton et ouvre la seule porte de la minuscule pièce.


	2. La fille de la montagne

_Chapitre 1 : La Fille de la Montagne_

Je luttais contre le froid qui parcourait chacun de mes membres, chaque petite parcelle de mon corps. Mes jambes nues avaient du mal à supporter mon poids, le sentiment que tout mon corps était fait de plomb me vint à l'esprit. Mes pieds s'entrechoquaient parfois me faisant me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas tomber. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'essayais d'avancer dans cet interminable couloir de la mort mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que je marchais en vain. Toutes les portes s'étaient ouvertes sous la pression de mes mains mais elles étaient toutes vides et souvent maculées de ce qui me semblait être du sang. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me situais et je ne risquais pas de le savoir, le lieu semblait avoir été déserté. Après avoir grimpé trois escaliers, j'étais enfin arrivée à bout de ce labyrinthe géant et deux grandes portes se tenaient fermées devant moi. Aucun bruit ne s'en échappait, j'espérais tellement que c'était la sortie.

Tirant de toutes mes forces sur l'une des portes, je ne découvris en rien ce que j'avais espéré. Des centaines de personnes étaient allongées à même le sol, toutes mortes depuis plusieurs jours. L'odeur qui se dégageait de leur corps recouverts de cloques était immonde mais je devais traverser cette pièce si je voulais quitter cet endroit un jour. Une pensée me fit stopper nette dans mon élan et je me souvins de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais où j'étais maintenant et c'était bien pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer : je me trouvais au Mont Weather. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite et que je rejoigne mon peuple. J'avançais aussi vite que me le permettait mon corps qui se réchauffait peu à peu, marchant sur quelques cadavres au passage. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'autant de Mountain Men soient morts et surtout s'ils l'étaient tous. Une pile de vêtements était rangée sur une étagère au fond de la pièce. Je pris donc un pantalon en jean, une chemise blanche et une veste de couleur beige car je ne pouvais pas rester en sous-vêtements avec le froid glacial qu'il devait faire dehors. Je fouillais ensuite dans les caisses en plastiques et les cartons entreposaient dans un coin et enfila une paire de chaussures plates avant de continuer mon chemin vers la sortie.

M'arrêtant devant une porte grande ouverte cette fois, deux directions s'offraient à moi. Je choisis de prendre le couloir situé à ma droite mais lorsque je me retournais pour prendre un couteau sur l'une des tables de la salle à manger, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait lentement derrière moi. Au moment où je me retournais pour faire face à mon ennemi, j'évitais de peu son tire, la balle s'enfonçant profondément dans le mur à côté de moi. Les Mountain Men n'étaient pas tous décédés. Ces hommes et leurs armes à feu se pensaient supérieur à nous mais ils semblaient avoir presque tous été décimés, j'avais donc une chance de m'en sortir vivante. Je courus et me jeta, bras en avant, sur le tireur qui heurta violemment le sol avec sa tête. Il était maintenant inconscient mais je devais me ressaisir car d'autres personnes venaient en courant dans ma direction. Me redressant et me préparant à me battre, j'allais me cacher derrière l'une des portes, attendant la venue de mes ennemis. Lorsque le premier individu arriva à ma hauteur, je saisie son arme à feu, lui infligea un grand coup de pied au genou droit puis lui arracha son pistolet des mains et frappa son visage avec. Il émit un crie de douleur et du sang j'allie de son nez alors qu'il trébuchait sur l'un des corps à terre. J'esquivai le poing d'une seconde personne, attrapant son bras droit et le brisa avec ma main libre.

J'avais mis hors d'état de nuire trois soldats en quelques minutes et mon cœur battait comme jamais. Les quelques jours que j'avais dû passer allongée dans cette pièce froide m'avaient rendu faible et il me serait difficile de continuer à me battre contre plus d'individus. Il fallait absolument que je parte d'ici. Je voulu m'enfuir en prenant le couloir situé sur ma gauche cette fois mais après quelques minutes seulement de pénible foulées je tombais face à face avec deux soldats armés. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'une immense douleur traversa tout mon corps et me paralysa. L'homme au nez cassé se trouvait derrière moi et tenait sur mon flanc gauche une arme que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Je finis par m'évanouir tellement la douleur était intense.

Quelque chose m'éblouît, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil traversait la cime des arbres créant un magnifique paysage de verdure. Deux hommes me serraient les poignets et le haut de mes bras et me trainaient à travers la forêt. L'air était froid mais le soleil brillait, ce qui n'était pas ce dont je me souvenais. La dernière fois que j'avais marché dans la forêt le sol était recouvert d'une neige salle et épaisse, le ciel était gris, presque noir et j'avais une horde de guerriers à mes côtés. Je regardais tant bien que mal devant et derrière moi, aucuns guerriers mais les cinq soldats rencontraient au Mont Weather. Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'eux et surtout que je prévienne mon peuple qu'ils n'étaient pas tous morts. Cela n'allait pas être facile à cinq contre un, bien que l'un d'eux est un bras retourné, un autre la tête en sang et un troisième le nez cassé. Je me laissais donc trainer sur quelques mètres et découvrit avec horreur l'énorme trou au milieu de la forêt. Un engin qui mettait inconnu montait dans le ciel et des immenses remparts formaient un cercle tout autour. L'un des hommes m'ayant capturé cria « ouvrez la porte », c'était le moment pour s'enfuir. Me remettant sur les pieds, j'infligeais un grand coup d'épaule au garde sur ma droite qui trébucha et heurta une pierre en plein visage. De ma main encore libre je saisie l'homme me retenant encore par l'autre bras et lui infligea un grand coup de tête au niveau de la mâchoire. Il hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber à terre sans résister plus que ça. Le Mountain Men au nez cassé tenta de me frapper avec son arme à feu que j'attrapais avec mes deux mains libérées et le fit basculer vers l'avant, tête la première, bien avec peine. Les deux derniers soldats restant ne pouvais pas se battre ni me maîtriser. Ainsi, les cinq gardes hors d'état de nuire, je commençais à courir en direction de la forêt. Je me dirigeais vers la gauche, en direction opposée de Mont Weather et du nouveau QG des hommes de la montagne. Quatre autres gardes provenant de l'énorme tas d'acier se mirent à ma poursuite dans les bois.

Je devais être partie depuis plus longtemps que je ne pensais vue tous les changements qu'il y avait eu. Je devais donc me rendre à mon village pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais je devais d'abord m'occuper de mes poursuiveurs. Moi seule contre quatre personnes armées, je ne risquais pas de gagner le combat. Pour les semer, je décidais de gripper sur un arbre au large tronc comme chaque personne de mon peuple avait l'habitude de faire. Cela faisait un long moment que je n'avais pas fait cela et j'éprouvais quelques difficultés pour y monter. J'arrivais enfin sur les premières branches, me cachant derrières les feuilles sans perdre de vue chacun de mes ennemies qui m'avaient rattrapés, passant l'un après l'autre sous l'arbre dans lequel je m'étais installée. Après quelques secondes seulement, ils s'étaient déjà évaporés dans la forêt. Je patientais encore quelques minutes puis descendis de l'arbre plus prudemment que lorsque j'y étais montée. Je me mis alors en direction de TonDC.

…

\- « Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? » s'angoissa Bellamy. Lui et son peuple n'avaient pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour qu'une Mountain Men revienne les menacer. Il n'avait pas actionné cette manette, tuant des enfants innocents et Maya par radiations pour redouter la venue d'autres ennemis. Et ils avaient perdu Clarke aussi. Ne supportant pas la culpabilité, elle était partie et personne ne l'avait revu depuis deux semaines maintenant. Octavia, Lincoln et Monroe l'accompagnait.

\- « Elle ne doit pas être partir bien loin » s'exclama Monroe tout en regardant autour d'elle. Lincoln l'interrompit :

\- « Taisez-vous ! Je viens d'entendre quelqu'un bouger ». Les quatre énergumènes arrêtèrent de marcher et surveillèrent les alentours. Ils s'approchaient prudemment vers l'endroit où Lincoln avait entendu le bruit.

\- « Regardez ! » lança Octavia. Un morceau de tissu beige en lambeaux était coincé dans une branche. Elle regarda au sol et vit des traces de pas. « C'est par là » dit-elle et tous se mirent à suivre les traces. Après avoir couru deux longues heures dans les bois, ils finirent par apercevoir une silhouette. L'inconnue s'était arrêtée.

\- « On dirait qu'elle est perdue » fit remarquer Monroe.

\- « Pourquoi s'éloigner autant de Mont Weather ? » se demanda Bellamy. « Si des guerriers la repère, ils la tueront sans hésiter une seule seconde ».

…

Je m'arrêtais, à bout de souffle. Tous ces jours passés dans cette montagne m'avaient rendu faible et j'avais perdu toute endurance. Je savais que TonDC était dans cette direction mais il fallait un jour de marche pour y aller et mon corps avait besoin d'une pause ? Soudain, j'entendis des buissons frémir. Peut-être n'êtes-ce que le vent mais si les soldats m'avaient rattrapé, je devais repartir au plus vite. A peine avais-je eu le temps de me remettre en chemin que j'entendis le crie d'une femme derrière moi. Je me baissais juste à temps pour éviter la lame de son sabre, lui saisie le poignet puis son pantalon et la projeta dans un mouvement circulaire contre l'arbre à ma droite. Son visage était maculé de peinture noire, ses vêtements, ses armes, son attitude…tout me faisait penser qu'elle était du peuple de la forêt. Deux hommes hurlèrent « Octavia » et je n'eu pas le temps de me remettre à courir qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et une fille aux longs cheveux châtains pointaient leurs armes à feu sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger sans que l'un d'eux ne me tue, je devais donc les suivre et trouver un autre moment pour fuir. Je tendis mes mains au dessus de la tête en signe de renoncement.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rangea sa mitraillette dans son dos, me saisie une main pour me faire pivoter et me mettre à genoux face à la fille au sabre. Un autre homme, beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort l'avait aidé à se relever. Lui aussi ressemblait à un guerrier de la forêt…

\- « Lincoln ? » demandais-je hésitante.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa, ne comprenant pas comment je pouvais connaitre son nom. Lorsqu'il se retourna et me fit face, son visage pâli :

\- « Isis ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Isis ! » répéta-t-il tout en me relevant et me prenant dans ses bras.

\- « Tu la connais ? » demanda Octavia après notre très brève étreinte.

\- « C'est ma sœur ! » lui répondit Lincoln la voix coupée. Une seconde vague d'incompréhension se lue sur les visages de ses trois partenaires.

\- « Ta sœur ? » répliqua Octavia perplexe. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle ? ». Lincoln se retourna vers moi et lui répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux:

\- « Parce qu'elle était morte ». Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, je me souvins de comment j'étais arrivée au Mont Wheather et compris pourquoi il me pensait morte.

\- « C'est du délire ! » s'exclama l'autre homme qui m'avait fait m'agenouiller. « Peu importe qui elle est, nous devons la ramener au camp Jaha » poursuivit-il en me prenant par le bras.

\- « Ne me touche pas Mountain Men ! » criai-je en m'écartant alors qu'il me tirait.

\- « Mountain Men ? » répéta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas un Mountain Men! »

\- « Donc qui est tu ? Et qui est-elle ? » demandai-je en pointant l'autre jeune femme rester à l'écart et tenant encore son arme dans les deux mains.

\- « Je suis Bellamy et elle c'est Monroe » me répondit-il.

\- « Nous sommes le peuple du ciel » ajouta Octavia.

\- « Le peuple du ciel ? Comme cet homme que tu avais trouvé dans sa capsule ! dis-je, m'adressant à Lincoln.

\- « Oui, exactement ! »

\- « Mais que faites vous sur terre ? »

L'homme qui s'appelait Bellamy pris la parole de nouveau :

\- « Le vaisseau dans lequel nous habitions depuis 97 a commencé à se détériorer. Les dirigeants de « l'Arche» ont alors décidé de nous renvoyer sur terre il y a trois mois ».

\- « L'Arche s'est cette chose monstrueuse dans laquelle les autres soldats voulaient m'emmener ? » m'éclaffais-je.

\- « C'est notre maison pour l'instant » me dit Octavia.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, essayant d'assimiler tous les changements qu'il y avait eu depuis mon départ.

\- « J'étais dans la montagne quand les hommes m'ont capturé. Il y avait des centaines de Mountain Men morts ! » leurs révélais-je.

\- « Les gardes devaient aller nettoyer les corps. Il y a trois semaines de cela, la commandante et Clarke, leur leader, se sont mises d'accord pour attaquer ensemble le Mont Weather. Nous avons gagnés mais ils ne sont pas tous morts » me dit Lincoln.

\- « Ils ne sont pas tous morts ? » répétais-je.

\- « Un des leur a réussit à s'enfuir et nous craignons des représailles » avoua Bellamy.

\- « C'est probablement pour cela que les soldats du peuple du ciel t'ont capturé. Ils ont dû penser que tu étais une Montain Men ayant aussi survécu et que tu pouvais avoir des informations sur l'homme que l'on recherche » m'expliqua Octavia.

\- « Je comprends …mais pourquoi est-ce que se sont les hommes du ciel qui le traque et pas l'armée de la commandante? » demandais-je.

\- « La commandante et son armée sont partie pour Polis » me répondit Lincoln sans me donner plus de détails.

\- « Et où est mon armée ? ».

\- « Tu as ta propre armée ? » s'exclama Monroe.

\- « Ils sont tous repartis à la Ville des lumières » dit Lincoln.

\- « Déjà ? » dis-je surprise.

\- « Isis, tu es partis depuis presque deux ans ».

Je regardais Lincoln confuse.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne peux pas avoir disparue pendant aussi longtemps ! » m'esclaffais-je.

\- « Tu ne te souviens pas de ces deux dernières années? » m'interrogea Octavia.

\- « Non » murmurai-je troublée. « Peu importe, je dois aller à TonDC immédiatement, je dois retrouver mon peuple » voulu-je conclure, me retournant pour continuer mon chemin.

\- « Attends Isis ! » répliqua Lincoln précipitamment. « TonDC est beaucoup trop loin et tu as l'air d'être épuisée ». Je lui jetais un regard noir, je voulais continuer.

\- « Le Mountain Men rôde encore, il serait plus sage de venir avec nous et d'attendre qu'on l'ait capturé avant de repartir » rajouta Bellamy.

\- « Très bien, amener moi à votre vaisseau et attrapons ce bâtard ! » leur dis-je, les regardant un a un.

\- « Nous devons nous dépêcher, la nuit va bientôt tomber ! » nous fit remarquer Monroe.

\- « C'est bon, allons-y ! » fini par dire Bellamy, prenant les devants.

Nous arrivâmes au vaisseau en courant, juste avant le coucher du soleil. Je m'arrêtais au milieu du champ entre la forêt et leur Arche pour observer cet énorme engin. Des tentes encerclaient leur vaisseau et une centaine d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants commençaient à se regrouper. Le soleil ne formait plus qu'une ligne orange sur le flanc de la colline derrière eux. C'était une chose magnifique que je semblais ne plus avoir vu depuis bien longtemps.

\- « Ouvrez les portes » hurla Bellamy à l'un des soldats se trouvant à l'intérieur des barrières.

Nous entrâmes tous les cinq dans l'enceinte du vaisseau. Tous les regards du peuple du ciel étaient sur moi. Je me rappelais alors que j'avais maltraité à deux reprises cinq de leurs hommes plus tôt dans la journée. Malgré cela, aucun d'eux ne semblaient prêt à se venger.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas attachait ? » cria un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'attention de Bellamy et Lincoln.

\- « Elle est des miennes » lui répondit ce dernier. Octavia voulue donner plus de précisions :

\- « C'est sa sœu.. » Mais je la coupai dans son élan :

\- « Je m'appelle Isis, je viens du peuple de la forêt ».

\- « Je suis Marcus » me dit-il dans ma langue maternelle. « Mais si tu fais partie du peuple de la forêt pourquoi les gardes t'ont retrouvait au Mont Weather ? » répliqua-t-il suspicieux, dans sa propre langue.

\- « Allons à l'intérieur, je suis sûr qu'Abby désire aussi entendre l'histoire » reprit Lincoln, qui semblait inquiet de voir tout ces gens avoir peur de moi.

\- « Il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela, une nouvelle guerre éclata entre les peuples de la forêt et de glace… » commença Lincoln. Marcus, la femme prénommait Abby, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln et moi étions installés autours d'une grande table en acier, comme celle sur laquelle j'avais été allongée durant mon séjour au Mont Weather. La pièce dans laquelle nous siégions était faite d'acier aussi. Les murs étaient gris et froids, les néons éclairaient à peine le visage de Lincoln qui poursuivait ses explications : « C'était un massacre, l'armée de Polis et mon peuple avions envahis les territoires de glace après que leur reine ait décapité Coscia, l'une des notre. Nous tuions tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur notre passage : des enfants, des ainés, des villageois, des innocents. Les autres peuples rejoignirent la guerre au fur et à mesure du massacre du peuple de glace, en prenant partie pour l'une ou l'autre nation ».

\- « Mais quel est le rapport avec cette jeune femme ? » s'impatienta Marcus en me désignant de la main. Lincoln continua :

\- « La rumeur qu'une armée de « monstres » arrivait envahie les champs de batailles. Il se disait qu'ils décimaient toute une armée en quelques jours seulement mais ni mon peuple ni nos alliés et ni nos ennemis ne crurent à cette légende, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils atteignirent la terre de glace. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes plus affreux et déformés les uns que les autres apparurent. Les monstres tuèrent sans relâche ceux qui osaient les affronter. Nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux mais nous ne pûmes les vaincre. C'est là que j'ai vu Isis se tenant au milieu de ces hommes ». La curiosité se lut sur les visages d'Abby, Octavia, Marcus et Bellamy.

\- « Tu étais l'un des monstres ? » me demanda Bellamy.

\- « Non, j'étais leur leader ! ».

\- « Continue » me dit Marcus intrigué.

\- « Quand la guerre des douze nations a commencé, je me suis enfuie et j'ai cherché la Ville des lumières » leur expliquais-je.

\- «Elle existe vraiment ? » me demandèrent Abby et Marcus en cœur.

\- « Oui, elle est réelle. Je savais que là-bas je trouverais des guerriers assez forts pour décimer toutes les armées entrées en guerre ». Je fis une pause puis repris : « Pendant des années, des centaines d'enfants et d'adultes ont traversés la zone morte après avoir étaient rejetés par leur peuple à cause de leurs malformations. L'idée de prendre leur revanche sur ceux qui les avaient bannis les a convaincus de me suivre. Grâce à cette gigantesque et terrifiante armée, nous avons réussit à stopper les combats. J'ai donc demandé aux chefs d'arrêter cette guerre ou je ferais continuer le massacre jusqu'à se qu'ils plis. La commandante a alors proposé un traité de paix et les leaders des douze peuples l'ont accepté, par peur d'être anéanti par mon armée » terminais-je.

\- « C'est un miracle qu'une jeune femme ait pu réunir douze peuples de barbares et braver l'autorité de Lexa! » s'exclama Marcus.

\- « Clarke a bien réussit à convaincre Lexa de faire une trêve pour récupérer nos peuples enfermés au Mont Weather » enchaina Abby en baissant la tête.

\- « J'ai cru comprendre que Clarke était votre cheffe, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? » demandais-je.

\- « Parce qu'elle est partie » répliqua Bellamy tristement.

\- « J'en ai entendu assez » dit Abby brutalement pendant qu'elle se levait. « Je vous pris de m'excuser mais je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher ». Elle quitta la pièce le regard vide.

\- « Ton histoire est assez impressionnante Isis mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous t'avons retrouvait au Mont Weather» repris Marcus une fois qu'Abby était sortie.

\- « Parce que les Mountain Men l'ont capturé» siffla Lincoln.

\- « Quelques jours après l'union des douze peuples, la commandante, nos armées et moi partîmes pour Polis. Celle-ci voulait que je devienne son premier général mais sur le chemin, des Mountain Men nous ont attaqués. Ils ont assaillis le village dans lequel nous logions pour la nuit et ni nos hommes ni nos armes ne purent faire face à leur technologie. Ils m'ont kidnappé puis ramené jusqu'à la montagne » lui expliquais-je.

\- « Cette histoire est complètement dingue ! » s'exclama Octavia béat.

\- « Bien, je m'excuse pour la façon dont mes hommes t'ont traité ce matin » me dit Marcus en se levant de sa chaise. « Etre le chef de la sécurité n'est pas facile en ce moment, nous sommes sur la défensive depuis que le Mountain Men s'est échappé ».

\- « J'accepte vous excuses ».

\- « Merci… Il commence à se faire tard, je vais te faire aménager une tente pour cette nuit ».

\- « Je resterais ici jusqu'à se que l'on attrape le fugitif, je veux être sûre que mon peuple est sain et sauf. Après quoi Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln m'emmèneront à TonDC » lui répondis-je.

Marcus regarda en direction de Bellamy qui lui fit un signe de la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. Marcus quitta la pièce à son tour.

\- « J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. Je vais aller chasser » m'exclamai-je en me relevant et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- « Je viens avec toi !» répliqua instinctivement Lincoln.

\- « Non, j'y vais seule. Restes ici » rétorquai-je.

\- « Le Mountain Men est peut-être toujours dans la forêt, tu ne peux pas sortir la nuit et sans protection » répliqua Bellamy.

\- « Donnez-moi une lance et un couteau, je me débrouillerais avec ça mais je dois sortir de cette boîte de métal ».

Je leur tournai le dos et me rendis à l'extérieur du vaisseau pour obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin pour chasser. Personne ne me fit obstacle, ils avaient certainement tous très faim.


	3. De la mort à la vie

_Chapitre 2 : De la Mort à la Vie_

….

Il ne restait plus qu'Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln dans la salle de réunion. Tous les trois étaient debout prêts de la sortie.

\- « Tu vas la laisser se balader toute seule dans la forêt, la nuit, alors que le Mountain Men rôde peut-être autour du camp ? » demanda Octavia à Lincoln.

\- « Tu l'as entendu, elle ne veut pas que je vienne avec elle » lui répondit-il.

\- « Et s'il l'attaque ? » s'inquiéta Bellamy.

\- « Elle sait se débrouiller. Et je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté » murmura Lincoln.

\- « Mais moi je peux! » s'exclama Octavia souriant malicieusement à Lincoln. « Je vais la suivre » conclu-t-elle se mettant à courir pour tenter de rattraper Isis déjà partie depuis quelques minutes.

\- « Octavia attends ! » cria Bellamy mais elle l'ignora.

Octavia avait retrouvé Isis facilement malgré qu'il fasse noir et elle la suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'Isis se retourna brusquement :

\- « Je sais que tu me suis ! » cria-t-elle brisant le silence de la nuit. Octavia était caché derrière un arbre mais elle se douta qu'Isis ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

\- « C'est moi, Octavia ».

\- « C'est judicieux de t'avoir demandé de me suivre, Lincoln ne se cache pas derrière les arbres aussi facilement que toi » répliqua-t-elle. Octavia lui sourit et poursuivit :

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir suivi … mais Lincoln est inquiet pour toi ! »

\- « Comment ne pas être perturbé après que sa sœur décédée est ressuscitée ! » répondit Isis. « Au fait cela tombe bien que tu sois là, je veux que tu me racontes tout depuis ton arrivée sur la terre ». Sur ces mots, elles partir un peu plus profondément dans la forêt afin de trouver un animal à tuer.

Le lendemain matin, tout le camp Jaha s'agitait. Des groupes de surveillance avaient été créé afin de protéger les alentours mais la plupart des gardes commençaient à partir en direction de la montagne pour enterrer les corps des Mountain Men restant et tenter de retrouver Emerson. Lincoln alla voir Bellamy, qui se tenait près à quitter le camp avec les autres gardes :

\- « Eh Bellamy, je peux te demander une faveur ? ».

\- « Oui, bien sûr ! ».

\- « J'ai besoin que tu suives ma sœur aujourd'hui s'il-te-plait ».

\- « Tu restes au camp, tu peux la surveiller toi-même » répliqua Bellamy perplexe.

\- « Non je ne peux pas, j'ai dois aller quelque part et je suis sûre qu'elle va s'enfuir dès que je serais partie ».

\- « Tu ne pourras pas retenir ta sœur éternellement au vaisseau, Lincoln. Crois moi j'en sais quelque chose ! »

\- « Bellamy, si Isis venait à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé au TonDC, elle ne s'en remettrait pas ! » répondit-il inquiet. « Et tu es le seul à qui je peux demander cela, Octavia part avec moi ».

\- « D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi Lincoln » finit par accepter Bellamy.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Lincoln, suivit par Octavia, quitta l'Arche.

\- « Où vont-ils ? » demanda Isis à Bellamy quelques minutes plus tard.

\- « Je ne sais pas ».

\- « Et toi tu ne parts pas chercher le Mountain Men avec eux ? » dit-elle en pointant de la main les gardes sur le départ.

\- « Non, finalement je reste ici ».

\- « Et bien bonne chance avec ceux là! » s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le reste du peuple du ciel. Isis franchie les portes du campement et partie en courant.

\- « Bellamy » lança Abby à celui-ci, le coupant dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que tu sais où est Isis ? ».

\- « Elle vient juste de partir ! » lui répondit-il en lui montrant Isis qui s'éloignait peu à peu du camp.

\- « Marcus désirait la voir et je dois l'ausculter » rajouta-t-elle. Bellamy, fixant toujours Isis, la vit disparaitre dans la forêt.

\- « Excusez moi Abby mais je dois y aller » lui dit-il sans la regarder. Celui-ci, tenant sa promesse, se précipita en dehors des grillages pour suivre Isis.

….

Je nageai dans un petit bassin alimenté par une cascade depuis une demi-heure environ. Le printemps revenait peu à peu et le soleil réchauffait l'eau. Soudain, un bruit suspect vint troubler ma tranquillité :

\- « Qui est là ? » demandais-je sans avoir de réponse en retour. « Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montre toi ! » insistai-je, sûre de moi.

\- « C'est Bellamy ! » cria-t-il, sortant d'un arbuste. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » me dit-il s'approchant du lac où j'étais.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas fait peur » lui répondis-je sortant du bassin, nue. Bellamy se retourna immédiatement ce qui me surprit.

\- « Le peuple de la forêt te dégoutent tellement que tu ne peux me regarder ? » lui demandai-je, marchant vers lui.

\- « Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ça » me dit-il sans se retourner pour autant.

\- « Vous le peuple du ciel, vous ne portez des habits ni pour vous couvrir du froid ni pour vous protéger du soleil » répliquai-je en me rhabillant. « Vous vous habilliez parce que vous avez peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser de vous. Vous avez honte de votre corps alors que ce n'est que de la chair et des os » terminais-je.

\- « Tu as tord, je ne voulais juste pas te mettre mal à l'aise » me répondit-il en se retournant enfin, maintenant que j'étais habillée.

\- « Oh vraiment ? Quel brave homme ! » conclu-je avant de repartir vers le campement. Je voulais rejoindre TonDC pour retrouver les miens mais avec Bellamy sur mes pas, il valait mieux que je reporte mon escapade au lendemain.

….

Lincoln et Octavia marchaient côte à côte depuis deux heures maintenant, vers un endroit qui semblait familier à Octavia :

\- « Où va-t-on ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Lincoln s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et déplaça des feuillages au sol.

\- « Dans ma caverne » finit-il par dire. C'est ici qu'il l'avait enfermé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et c'est ici aussi qu'ils avaient passé leurs premiers bons moments ensemble.

\- « Que vient-on chercher ici Lincoln ? » s'interrogea Octavia alors qu'il l'aidait à descendre.

\- « Les affaires d'Isis ! » avoua-t-il la voix grave. Il s'engouffra un peu plus dans la caverne jusqu'à atteindre une pièce qu'Octavia ne connaissait pas. Lincoln se dirigea vers un grand coffre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un immense arc et des flèches étaient accrochés juste au dessus.

\- « Lincoln… » commença Octavia. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, d'Isis ? »

\- « Elle était morte pour moi, pourquoi t'aurais-je parlé d'elle ? » lui répondit-il sèchement.

\- « Parce que c'est ta petite sœur ! » s'exclama Octavia. Après un long silence Lincoln repris la parole :

\- « Peux-tu prendre l'arc et les flèches s'il-te-plait ».

\- « Oui bien sûr ! ». Octavia se saisie des armes alors que Lincoln s'empara du coffre qui semblait peser une tonne et il repartir d'où ils étaient venus.

….

Bellamy et moi arrivâmes au camp Jaha. Nous étions restés silencieux durant presque tout le chemin du retour. En même temps que pouvaient bien se dire un homme ayant grandi dans l'espace et une femme née sur la terre ? Bellamy rentra à l'intérieur du vaisseau et je me dirigeais vers ma tente lorsque quelqu'un m'interpela :

\- « Et la nouvelle fille du ciel ! ». Je me retournais en direction de l'homme qui me parlait.

\- « Je ne suis pas une fille du ciel, je suis Isis du peuple de la forêt » lui répondis-je, vexé de la comparaison. J'étais une guerrière après tout.

\- « Désolé mais tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à une native ».

Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils nous appellent pensai-je.

\- « Je suis Kyle et voici Raven. Viens t'asseoir avec nous » me proposa-t-il en me désignant la chaise à côté de lui.

\- « Alors c'est toi qui étais enfermé au Mont Weather ? » me demanda Raven d'un air grave lorsque je les rejoignis.

\- « Oui c'étais moi… J'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai pas étais tuée comme le reste de mon peuple capturé par les Mountain Men ».

\- « En faite ils ne les capturaient pas pour les tuer mais pour les vider de leur sang afin de se soigner » s'exclama Kyle. Je grimaçai.

Raven lança un regard à celui-ci comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait trop parler.

-« Mais beaucoup d'entre eux ont été sauvé lorsque nous avons attaqué le Mont Weather » rajouta-t-il pour me rassurer.

\- « Nous savons ce que tu ressens, nous avons aussi perdu beaucoup des nôtres dans cette montagne » se confia Raven.

\- « D'ailleurs tu pourrais certainement nous aider à traquer le Mountain Men qui s'est enfui. Tu connais cette forêt aussi bien que Lincoln n'est-ce pas ? Les gardes auraient besoin d'un coup de main, cela fait deux semaines qu'ils le cherchent mais ils n'ont aucune trace de lui » m'expliqua Kyle.

\- « Je vous aiderais avec plaisir à capturer celui qui a vidé de leur sang des centaines des miens ».

Relevant la tête une seconde, je vis Octavia et Lincoln à travers le grillage, ils étaient enfin revenus. L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte et je me faufilai en dehors du camp. Lincoln portait une grande malle sur son épaule et Octavia un arc et des flèches. Arrivais à leur hauteur, Lincoln posa le coffre à mes pieds et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait des vêtements, des peaux de bêtes, des armes. Il avait récupéré puis gardé mes affaires précieusement pendant presque deux ans. Je me débarrassais des chaussures trouvaient au Mont Weather et enfila mes bottes en fourrures. J'enlevais ensuite ma chemise pour mettre mon corset en peau de cerf puis Lincoln me tendit ma veste en cuire marron que je sanglais au dessus de ma poitrine. J'attachais ensuite mon porte couteau autour de ma cuisse droite et Lincoln celui autour de mes côtes. On ne pouvait plus dire que je ne ressemblais pas à une native comme ils disaient. Je saisie la lame que Lincoln avait accroché dans son dos et me tourna vers Octavia :

\- « Il est temps que l'entrainement commence ! ». La nuit dernière quand Octavia m'avait rejointe pour chasser, je lui avais proposé de nous entrainer ensemble.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas y aller trop brusquement avec ta petite sœur » s'exclama Octavia en regardant Lincoln sourire aux lèvres.

\- « C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiéterais » lui répondit-il souriant aussi. Octavia et moi commençâmes à effectuer quelques mouvements avec nos épées pour nous échauffer.

Lincoln quant à lui referma le coffre, prit mon arc et mes flèches et se dirigeait vers le vaisseau, seul.

….

Après avoir déposé les affaires d'Isis sous la tente où elle avait dormi la nuit dernière, Lincoln chercha Bellamy et le trouva aux postes de surveillance avec Sinclair. Celui-ci quitta la pièce, des dossiers à la main.

\- « Est-elle sortie pendant que j'étais absent ? » lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Oui, tout de suite après que tu sois partie. Je l'ai suivi comme tu me l'as demandé et cela n'a pas été facile, crois moi ! » répondit Bellamy.

\- « Et où est-elle allée ? » s'inquiéta Lincoln.

\- « Elle est allée se baigner dans le bassin d'une cascade à une heure d'ici environ. Mais elle m'a entendu, je ne pourrais plus la suivre si elle décide de s'échapper une nouvelle fois ».

\- « Bellamy, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ma sœur aller dehors toute seule, si elle apprend que TonDC a été bombardé elle pourrait faire quelque chose de grave ! ».

\- « En es-tu sûr ? Ta sœur finira bien par rencontrer un natif un jour, ou par discuter avec une personne du ciel qui lui dira que son village a été détruit. Et qu'arrivera-t-il quand nous aurons enfin capturé le Mountain Men et qu'elle voudra se rendre à TonDC ».

\- « C'est pour ça qu'on ne dois jamais la laisser seule ! Quand nous aurons tué le Mountain Men je l'amènerais directement à Polis pour qu'elle ne voit jamais le village détruit, cela sera moins douloureux pour elle » poursuivit Lincoln.

\- « Et Octavia dans tout ça ? » ajouta Bellamy.

\- « Elle fera ce qu'elle voudra » finit par dire Lincoln, après un long silence.

….

Cela faisait une heure qu'Octavia et moi nous nous entrainions et je retrouvais enfin ma force d'avant mon passage dans la montagne. Aucune de nous n'avais encore réussi à dominer l'autre, nous retrouvant chacune notre tour à terre. Octavia était impressionnante pour une fille du ciel, elle aurait vraiment pu être l'une des nôtres. Elle donna quelques coups avec sa lame et je me retrouvais désarmée.

\- « L'épée n'est pas mon arme préférée » admis-je. « Je préfère largement le corps à corps ».

\- « Ou alors Octavia est plus forte que toi ! » s'exclama Bellamy derrière nous. Il avait dû nous observer depuis les portes du vaisseau et il nous avait maintenant rejointes. Je plantais la lame de Lincoln dans la terre et me retourna vers lui.

\- « Viens te battre avec moi alors ! » le provoquai-je.

\- « Je suis prêt ! » me répondit-il très confiant.

Alors que nous nous préparions au combat, l'un des gardes arriva à notre hauteur :

\- « Chancelier, laissez moi lui donner une leçon ! »

\- « Elle n'est pas ici pour que vous puissiez régler vos comptes avec les natifs Beller » lui répondit Bellamy.

\- « C'est bon, il me conviendra parfaitement. Je pourrais t'humilier une prochaine fois ». Il sourit ironiquement et laissa passer le garde.

Beller attaqua le premier. En quelques secondes à peine il se retrouva à terre sur ses genoux, mon bras gauche autours de son cou et l'autre lui bloquant son bras droit. Je le relâchai, m'éloignant et le combat reprit. Il attendit que je fasse le premier pas cette fois. Je couru vers un rocher qui se trouvait sur sa droite et avec l'élan, je sautais, les pieds en avant, vers lui. Je heurtai le haut de son buste et son ventre et le propulsais violemment vers l'arrière. Il poussa un crie de douleur et se retrouva sur le dos tandis que je retombais au sol sur mes mains et mes avant-bras. Bellamy l'aida à se relever. Tout le peuple du ciel était sortie de l'enceinte du vaisseau pour nous regarder et il semblait surpris que je sois celle qui mette KO mon adversaire. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, je décidais alors de m'adresser au peuple du ciel pour la première fois:

\- « Votre peuple est faible » commençais-je. « Je ne me suis pas battu depuis presque deux ans et pourtant je mets facilement à terre l'un de vos soldats ». Je marquai une pause. « Bellamy est peut-être un bon …chancelier, mais il n'est ni respecté ni craint par mon peuple. Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau leader aux yeux des douze peuples, un chef qui connait nos coutumes et qui se bat comme nous ».

\- « Qui es-tu pour nous dire ce que l'on doit faire ? » cria une femme dans la foule.

\- « On a vaincu les Mountain Men alors que votre armée s'est enfuit face à l'ennemi » ajouta un garde.

\- « Octavia m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et la commandante a fait ce qu'il fallait faire : sauver son peuple à tout prix ! » leur répondis-je. « Mais se battre contre la forteresse des Mountain Men et survivre face à la nature et aux hommes est différent ». Le peuple du ciel se remit à hurler.

\- « Que tout le monde se calme » les interrompit Bellamy. « Depuis notre retour de Mont Weather et le départ de Clarke j'ai pris la place de chancelier... Mais elle a raison, nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde ni de ses habitants. Nous aurons besoin d'un guide si nous voulons survivre sur cette terre».

\- « Qui proposes-tu pour tenir ce rôle ? » demanda Kyle.

\- « Lincoln pourrait être notre intermédiaire avec le peuple de la forêt » répondit Bellamy, inquiet de la réaction de son peuple.

\- « Mais c'est un natif ! » s'offusqua immédiatement un garde.

\- « Il n'est même pas des nôtres ! » hurla une femme.

\- « Il l'est ! » s'exclama Octavia. « Il m'a sauvé la vie et il s'est battu à nos côtés »

\- « Tait toi fille de la forêt ! » lui cria un homme.

\- « Et laisse Octavia tranquille » lui répondit un jeune homme.

\- « C'est bon Monty, il n'en vaut pas la peine ».

La foule entière commença à se bousculer, les jeunes enfermés au Mont Weather et leurs parents s'opposant au reste du peuple du ciel.

Je m'approchais de Bellamy. Abby et Marcus étaient juste derrière lui :

\- « Bellamy, je connais mon peuple. Si le peuple du ciel ne devient pas plus fort et plus uni, les guerriers de la forêt vous attaqueront pour récupérer leur territoire » lui confessai-je.

\- « Ca suffit! » cria Abby et la foule se tue. « C'est au conseil de prendre une décision. Que tout le monde retourne à sa tente immédiatement».

Les habitants se dispersèrent peu à peu et rentrèrent dans l'enceinte du camp.

\- « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va gagner le respect des natifs » dit Marcus au petit groupe restant.

\- « Ca c'est sûr ! » répondis-je ironiquement.

\- « Tu ne nous aide pas, Isis » me reprocha Lincoln.

\- « Ils ne sont pas de notre peuple, nous ne leur devons rien. Ni toi ni moi »

\- « Nos gardes t'ont quand même sortie de la montagne » me fit remarquer Abby.

\- « Ils m'ont capturé vous voulez dire ! Et je n'ai besoin d'aucun de vous. Je partirais rejoindre mon peuple dès demain, comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le premier jour » terminai-je regardant Lincoln intensément. Il échangea un regard avec Bellamy, ce qui me troubla ».

\- « Allons-nous coucher ! » conclu Bellamy.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'entendais le camp s'agiter et les gardes crier de rester calme. Je sortie en vitesse de ma tente pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Octavia passa au même instant :

\- « Octavia, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde hurle ? » lui demandais-je.

\- « Un garde à vu quelqu'un rôder près du vaisseau ce matin. Ils envoient des troupes à sa recherche. » m'expliqua-t-elle fébrile.

\- « Peut-être que c'est un villageois ou un guerrier de la forêt ! » m'exclamais-je.

\- « S'ils envoient des éclaireurs c'est pour nous attaquer. Ce serait pire encore que d'affronter le Mountain Men » conclu-t-elle avant de courir vers les portes d'entrée pour rejoindre les groupes prêts à partir.

Je me mis à chercher Lincoln dans la foule car je voulais être sûr que mon peuple n'était pas en danger mais Abby m'interpela avant que je ne le trouve:

\- « Isis, je peux te voir s'il te plait ? »

\- « Je vais bientôt partir ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

\- « Marcus et moi voudrions te parler s'il-te-plait ».

\- « Maintenant ? Avec ce qui est en train de se passer ? » répliquais-je surprise qu'elle ne soit pas plus inquiète.

\- « Bellamy et Sinclair se chargent de la situation, et je voudrais t'ausculter pour voir ton état ».

\- « Je vais très bien ! » lui répondis-je brusquement. « Et je dois vérifier que mon peuple va bien lui aussi »

\- « Isis, tu es partie depuis un bon moment. Ton peuple n'a pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui plus qu'hier » essaya-t-elle de me convaincre. « Viens avec moi, cela ne sera pas long. Tu pourras rejoindre TonDC juste après ». Je la suivie finalement à l'intérieur de la navette.

Abby me fit toutes sortes de tests durant quelques minutes. Elle regarda ma vision, mon ouïe, mes réflexes puis Kane nous rejoignis.

\- « Les groupes viennent de partir » dit-il à Abby. « Nous resterons en contact avec eux grâce aux talkie-walkie de Raven ».

\- « Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? » les coupai-je dans leur discussion.

\- « J'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur ton séjour à Mont Weather avant, si cela ne te dérage pas ? »

\- « Non allez y mais vous ne risquez pas d'apprendre grand-chose sur eux grâce à moi ! ».

\- « Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas dans la montagne durant toutes ces années ? » demanda Abby perplexe.

\- « Si, durant un an et huit mois selon Lincoln. Mais je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses » leur expliquai-je.

\- « Cela peut toujours nous être utile » s'exclama Kane. « Tu nous as dis que les Mountains Men t'avaient capturé, que s'est-il passé après ? »

\- « On a marché pendant plusieurs jours pour revenir au Mont Weather. Une fois arrivé devant la montagne, ils m'ont fait traverser les mines jusqu'à leur QG»

\- « Que t'ont-ils fait une fois à l'intérieur ? »

\- « Ils m'ont déshabillé, lavé et injecté quelque chose dans le bras puis … c'est le trou noir. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est de mettre réveillée dans une chambre glaciale, mouillée de la tête aux pieds et avec des seringues dans le bras! » leur expliquais-je.

\- « Et c'est vraiment tout ce dont tu te rappelles ? » demanda Abby.

\- « Oui ! »

\- « Isis, comment est-ce possib… » commença Marcus d'un ton sec mais Abby le coupa.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé. Tu peux t'en aller ». me dit-elle. Je quittais la pièce et m'empressa de sortir du vaisseau.

….

Il ne restait plus qu'Abby et Marcus dans la grande pièce. Marcus attendit encore quelques secondes puis repris la parole :

\- « Abby, pourquoi tu la laisse s'en aller ? Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations que ça si nous voulons retrouver Emerson »

\- « Je sais mais elle n'en dira pas plus que ce qu'elle a déjà dit ! » lui répondit Abby.

« Comment est-ce possible qu'elle est oubliée deux ans de sa vie ? » s'interrogea Kane.

\- « Ils auraient pu la droguer… ».

\- « Mais dans ce cas elle ressentirait un énorme manque et elle serait malade comme un chien ! » répliqua Kane.

\- « Oui, c'est pour cela que je pense qu'elle ment ! ».

\- « Quoi ? Abby ces accusations sont graves. Et pourquoi elle nous mentirait ? Les Mountain Men étaient ces pires ennemis, cela n'a pas de sens ! » reprit-il.

\- « Marcus le jour où elle est réapparu elle a mis à terre cinq de nos hommes. Lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie Monroe m'a expliquait qu'ils avaient couru plus de deux heures derrière elle avant qu'elle ne soit enfin fatiguée et qu'elle ne s'arrête. Et elle a réussi à prendre le dessus sur Beller hier après s'être battu pendant plus d'une heure contre Octavia » lui remémora Abby.

\- « C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais perdue sa force » s'exclama Kane.

\- « Exactement ! Et nous savons tous les deux qu'une telle chose est impossible après deux ans dans le coma ».

\- « Quelle est ta théorie alors ? » demanda Kane.

\- « Je pense qu'elle était consciente tout ce temps, probablement enfermée dans une cellule du Mont Weather où elle aurait pu s'entrainée » expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Cela serait plus logique effectivement mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle nous cacherait quelque chose de son passage là bas ».

\- « Je ne sais pas non plus! Tout ce que je sais c'est que son histoire ne tient pas debout... Marcus nous devons la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte le camp. Qui c'est ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son peuple sur nous ? ».

Marcus pris son talkie-walkie :

\- « Silver ? »

\- « Oui monsieur ? »

\- « Est-ce que la jeune femme trouvée au Mont Weather est toujours au camp ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Mais personne n'est sorti depuis une demi-heure, monsieur.

\- « Parfait. N'ouvrez les portes à personnes Silver. Surtout pas à la jeune femme ou à Lincoln, compris ? »

\- « Affirmatif, monsieur ! »

Lincoln, étant parti à la recherche de sa sœur, s'était caché derrière un mur près de la pièce où se trouvaient Abby et Marcus. Il avait entendu toute leur conversation et son visage était totalement crispé. Il s'éloigna discrètement de la porte puis se mis à courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

….


	4. La fugue

_Chapitre 3: La fugue_

J'étais en train de faire part à Raven et à Kyle de mon départ lorsque Lincoln arriva précipitamment sur nous :

\- « Il faut que tu partes immédiatement d'ici Isis ».

\- « Je m'en vais tout de suite. Raven m'a donné ce … talkie-walkie pour que l'on puisse rester en contact puisque tu restes là ».

\- « Pas besoin, je parts avec toi, allez viens ! » me pressa-t-il en me tirant par la main.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclama Raven inquiète.

\- « Marcus et tous les gardes recherchent Isis. Abby ne lui fait pas confiance et je sais ce que vous faites à notre espèce quand vous pensez que nous sommes dangereux » lui répondit-il. Raven baissa la tête, gênée.

\- « Les gardes vont vous arrêtez si vous passez par la porte principale et il n'est pas possible de franchir les grillages sans se faire électrocuter » nous expliqua Kyle.

\- « Amène-les au côté Ouest du vaisseau. Je vais couper le générateur pendant quelques secondes pour qu'ils puissent partir » lui ordonna Raven.

\- « Ok ! Fais-nous signe quand c'est sans danger » lui dit Kyle en désignant le talkie-walkie qu'elle tenait dans sa main. « Eh, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

\- « Oui, ça va. Dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! ».

Nous suivirent Kyle à travers le camp, évitant chaque gardes et civiles. Je ne le connaissais même pas depuis vingt-quatre heures mais je devais lui faire confiance du moins pour aujourd'hui. Nous arrivâmes aux grillages. Raven coupa le courant et Lincoln et moi courûmes jusqu'à la forêt sans se faire repérer.

\- « Lincoln, où va-t-on ? » lui demandai-je après quelques minutes car il se dirigeait à l'opposé de TonDC, là où je pensais qu'on allait.

\- « Nous allons rejoindre Octavia et Bellamy dans leur groupe de recherches. Si on arrive à trouver le Mountain Men nous-mêmes, le peuple du ciel te croira ».

\- « Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas rester là-bas ! Le camp Jaha n'est pas mon village … ni le tiens d'ailleurs. Et je ne leur dois rien, ils ne sont rien pour moi ! » répliquai-je surprise et en colère qu'il veuille me retenir au vaisseau du peuple du ciel.

\- « Isis, tu ne peux pas retourner à TonDC ni dans aucun des villages de la forêt ! » rétorqua-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

\- « Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? » répondis-je en repoussant ses deux mains.

\- « Parce que tu es morte pour eux ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Tu as disparu pendant presque deux ans dans cette montagne ! Personne ne croira que tu as survécu et ils te tueront pour avoir osez te faire passer pour le second du commandant ».

\- « Et bien je suis sûre qu'ils m'écouteront si je leur amène le dernier Moutain Men vivant » répondis-je, bien décider à le retrouver pour le bien de mon peuple. « Comment on les rejoint ? ». Il marqua une pause.

\- « Grâce aux messages qu'ils se transmettent par talkie-walkie ».

\- « Tu sais t'en servir ? ».

\- « Octavia m'a expliqué » me dit-il en prenant l'objet accroché à mon pantalon. « Il faut trouver la fréquence sur laquelle ils communiquent ». Je prétendis ne rien comprendre à ses explications et le laissa faire.

\- « … à Monroe. Octavia à Monroe ». Le talkie-walkie transmettait enfin.

\- « RAS à la navette des 100 » répondit Monroe.

\- « Rien non plus près de la rivière. Nous traversons du côté de Mont Weather ».

\- « Ok, je poursuis les recherches vers les mines ».

\- « Bien reçu. Terminé » conclu Octavia.

\- « Octavia et son groupe vont certainement au rocher, là où j'ai transpercé Jasper avec ma lance » m'avoua Lincoln.

\- « Tu as tué l'un des leurs ? » demandai-je stupéfaite.

\- « Non je ne l'ai pas tué. Je l'ai juste empêché de se faire kidnapper par les Mountain Men » m'expliqua-t-il brièvement. Lincoln me tourna le dos et commença à courir en direction de la rivière.

Nous arrivâmes au fameux rocher quatre heures plus tard mais évidemment personne n'était présent. Ils avaient déjà traversé la rivière, connue pour être infestée d'anacondas géants. Lincoln me montra une corde accrochée à une longue branche. Nous nous regardâmes et courûmes jusqu'à la pointe du rocher. Il saisit la liane et je m'accrochais à lui. Nous retombâmes tous les deux sur nos pieds, de l'autre côté, sans trop de difficultés. C'était la première fois que je franchissais cette zone, interdite par le traité de paix de la commandante.

Cinq heures après être partie du vaisseau, nous avions enfin rattrapés Octavia, Bellamy et les six autres soldats qui les accompagnaient.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » nous demanda Bellamy étonné.

\- « Nous connaissons cette forêt mieux que personne, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions aider » lui mentit Lincoln.

\- « Et vous nous avais suivi grâce aux talkies-walkies, c'est ingénieux » répondit Octavia en voyant l'objet accroché à la ceinture de Lincoln.

\- « Vous faites trop de bruit ! » m'exclamai-je coupant court à leurs retrouvailles.

\- « Pardon ? » répliqua Bellamy.

\- « Vous êtes trop nombreux. Le Mountain Men doit vous entendre à un kilomètre à la ronde, vous ne le retrouverez jamais comme ça ! ».

\- « On ne sait pas de quelles technologies dispose Emerson, nous ne voulons pas encore perdre l'un des nôtres ! » expliqua Bellamy.

\- « Il y a des morts dans chaque guerre, c'est inévitable ».

\- « Mais ceci n'est pas une guerre ! ». Bellamy avait à peine finit sa phrase que Lincoln me poussa derrière un arbre et tira Octavia par la main :

\- « Venez part là ! » chuchota-il. Un cheval arrivait dans leur direction.

\- « Vous vous joigniez à nous Marcus ? » s'esclaffa l'un des gardes à une vingtaine de mètres de nous.

\- « J'ai déposé Abby à la navette des 100 il y a environ deux heures. Je me suis dis que vous auriez peut-être besoin de renfort » expliqua Marcus en descendant de son cheval. « Auriez-vous vu Isis, la fille de la forêt qui était enfermée au Mont Weather ? ».

\- « Non, monsieur ».

\- « Lincoln et elle se sont enfuis, nous devons les retrouver »...

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez rechercher par Marcus ? » nous demanda Octavia en chuchotant.

\- « Abby pense qu'Isis ment à propos de son passage au Mont Weather » lui répondit Lincoln.

\- « Tout ça parce que les Mountain Men lui on fait un lavage de cerveau et qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de rien ? » s'exclama Octavia mais ni Lincoln ni moi ne comprimes ce qu'elle entendait par « lavage de cerveau ».

\- « Bellamy tu dois amener ma sœur loin d'ici » poursuivit-il.

\- « Pourquoi lui ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » dis-je à Lincoln, abasourdie.

\- « Si l'on disparait tout les deux, le peuple du ciel pensera que tu es coupable de quelque chose. Je dois rester avec Octavia pour convaincre Kane de ta sincérité et l'empêcher de déclencher un conflit entre nos deux peuples » se justifia Lincoln.

\- « Isis, tu peux faire confiance à Bellamy. C'est mon frère » rajouta Octavia.

\- « Le sang ne fait pas tout Octavia ». Lincoln serra la mâchoire.

\- « O, tu diras à Marcus que je suis passé voir Jackson et Abby à la navette des 100 » lui dit Bellamy.

\- « Ok ! Tiens prend le talkie-walkie de Lincoln ».

« Merci » ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « On peut y aller maintenant? ».

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » répondis-je en le regardant avec mépris.

…..

Après avoir aidé Isis et Bellamy a s'enfuir discrètement, Octavia et Lincoln rejoignirent le groupe. Lorsque Marcus vit celui-ci, il s'emporta et pointa sa mitraillette sur lui :

\- « Ne bouge plus ! » lui cria-t-il. Octavia se précipita devant Lincoln afin d'empêcher Marcus de lui tirer dessus :

\- « Marcus qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? ».

\- « Il a aidé la native de Mont Weather à s'échapper alors qu'elle nous cache des informations sur sa captivité. Elle est peut-être dangereuse et il la couvre. Nous devons protéger notre peuple, maintenant pousse toi de là Octavia ! ».

\- « Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas le faire prisonnier ».

\- « Tu n'as pas le choix ! » sur ces mots, Marcus fit signe aux gardes de maitriser Lincoln mais Octavia sortie son épée et menaça le premier soldat avec. Lincoln la dépassa alors et marcha jusqu'à Marcus qui tenait toujours son arme en main :

\- « Je me rend » dit-il en tendant ses mains devant lui.

\- « Attachez-le » ordonna Marcus à l'un des gardes restait près de lui. « Et elle aussi » rajouta-t-il en désignant Octavia.

-« Marcus ? » souffla-t-elle avant de mettre à terre les deux soldats qui voulaient l'attraper et de s'échapper. Les trois autres gardes voulaient se mettre à sa poursuite mais Marcus les retient :

\- « Pas la peine, je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra bientôt au camp pour sauver Lincoln. Brown, Moore, Duncan continuez à chercher le Mountain Men. Thomas, Reese avec moi. Nous devons amener le prisonnier au camp Jaha ».

…..

Une heure après notre départ, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois sur le rivage de la rivière. De ce côté-là, on ne pouvait traverser qu'à la nage. Je m'apprêtais à plonger d'un bloc de pierres quand Bellamy me retint :

\- « Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

\- « Je saute dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'autre bord » dis-je surprise qu'il me pose la question.

\- « Octavia s'est faite attaquer par un monstre marin dans ce ruisseau » s'exclama-t-il.

\- « C'était un anaconda géant et il n'y en a pas ici à cette époque de l'année » lui expliquais-je avant de me retourner pour enfin plonger.

\- « Attends ! ».

\- « Quoi encore ? » soufflais-je.

\- « Je ne sais pas nager ».

\- « Tout le monde sait nager » lui dis-je blasée.

\- « J'ai grandi dans l'espace, tu te souviens ? »

\- « Ce peuple du ciel sont des incapables ! » soufflais-je dans ma langue maternelle quand nous entendîmes la voix d'un des gardes.

\- « Saute dans l'eau immédiatement ! » lui ordonnais-je.

\- « Je ne sais pas nager ! » me répéta-t-il.

\- « Je ne te demande pas de nager mais de retenir ta respiration ».

Je l'attrapais et le poussa dans l'eau avec moi. Puis je l'amenais tout au fond de l'affluent où nous nous immobilisèrent. Nous attendîmes bien une minute avant de remonter à la surface lentement. Les gardes semblaient être parties mais Bellamy était toujours sous l'eau et d'immenses bulles d'air éclataient à côté de moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et plongea. Un tentacule agrippait sa jambe sans qu'il lui soit possible de se libérer et il commençait déjà à suffoquer. Je lui saisis la tête et cola mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui insuffler de l'air. J'allais ensuite vers l'animal et planta mon couteau profondément dans son crâne. La bête lâcha sa prise et je tirais Bellamy jusqu'à la surface de l'eau.

\- « C'était quoi ça ? » me demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- « Une pieuvre ».

\- « Les pieuvres ne vivent pas dans les rivières » me répondit-il.

\- « Dit celui qui est né dans l'espace ! ». Une fois mon souffle reprit, je me propulsais du rocher à l'aide de mes jambes pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

\- « Isis reviens ! » me cria Bellamy.

\- « Tu as finalement réussis à m'appeler par mon prénom » lui fis-je remarquer tout en continuant à nager sur le dos puis je disparue sous l'eau pendant un moment.

\- « Isis ? Isis ? » s'inquiéta Bellamy.

Je réapparue sur le rivage opposé quelques secondes plus tard.

\- « Allez dépêches-toi, Marcus et ses gardes pourraient revenir ! » lui dis-je pressé qu'il traverse mais il resta immobile, hésitant.

\- « Très bien, reste dans le ruisseau tout seul, moi je te laisse la ! ». Je lui tournai le dos en direction de la forêt.

\- « Attends ! » cria-t-il. Je m'arrêtais et il se mit à nager tant bien que mal pour me rejoindre.

\- « Tu vois que tu sais nager ! » lui rétorquais-je quand il arriva enfin sur l'autre bord. Alors qu'il se relevait dans l'eau, je commençais à marcher en direction de la forêt.

\- « Isis… » me stoppa-t-il en me saisissant le bras. « …Merci de m'avoir sauvé ».

\- « Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que j'aime bien ta sœur. Allez mettons-nous en route, nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire ».

\- « Où va-t-on ? »

\- « Tu verras ! » conclu-je avant de répartir vers les bois.

\- « Marche plus vite ! » ordonnais-je à Bellamy. Nous avions repris la route depuis trois heures et il trainait derrière moi.

\- « Le talkie-walkie ne fonctionne plus » me répondit-il. Il avait essayé de refaire fonctionner ce truc au moins dix fois sans résultats.

\- « Les talkies-walkies ne supportent pas l'eau ! » affirmais-je blasée.

\- « Raven est une pro mais elle n'avait rien pour les faire étanche malheureusement… Eh, comment sais-tu que ces appareils ne fonctionnent pas après avoir étaient mouillés ? me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Je cherchais une réponse à lui donner quand des hurlements transpercèrent le silence de la forêt. C'était peut-être quelqu'un de mon peuple, je devais aller vérifier. Je couru aussi vite que possible en direction d'où provenaient les cris et sema Bellamy. Je me retrouvais face à face avec un vaisseau ressemblant à celui de l'Arche mais en beaucoup plus petit. J'entendis quelqu'un grogner à l'intérieur et me précipita sans même me préoccuper d'un potentiel danger. Ce que je vis dans cette capsule me terrifia : huit hommes étaient enchainés aux bras et aux pieds, debout contre la paroi du vaisseau. Je voulu m'approcher du premier homme lorsque Bellamy réapparu derrière moi :

\- « Recules-toi ! » m'ordonna-t-il. Il m'attrapa par les bras et me tira loin du prisonnier. Je me débattais pour m'échappais de son étreinte.

\- « Qui sont-ils ? » lui demandais-je furieuse.

\- « Ce sont les éventreurs que nous avons capturé dans les mines ».

\- « Quoi ? ».

\- « Nous les avons amenés ici pour qu'Abby et son apprenti Jackson puissent les soigner » m'expliqua-t-il.

\- « Les éventreurs ne peuvent pas être sauvés Bellamy. Nos guérisseurs ont déjà essayé mais aucun démon n'a survécu ».

\- « Et bien ceux-là si ! ».

Je m'approchais à nouveau de l'homme enchainait et remarqua ses scarifications. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang et des traces dans le cou, comme celles que j'avais eu après avoir retiré les anguilles de mon bras, lorsque j'étais au Mont Weather. Je voulu toucher les cicatrices de son bras mais il grogna et je reculais, surprise.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » cria Abby. Bellamy et moi nous nous retournâmes. Elle descendait l'échelle située au milieu de la pièce.

\- « Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? Elle est recherchée par tous les gardes ! ».

Abby posa sa main sur sa hanche droite, là où était son talkie-walkie.

\- « Abby écoutes moi. Elle t'a dit la vérité à propos de Mont Weather, on peut lui faire confiance » essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

\- « Elle ment Bellamy, c'est obligé. Personne ne peut avoir vécu dans cette montagne sans en avoir le moindre souvenir » lui répondit-elle.

\- « Il doit y avoir une explication à tous cela. Abby s'il-te-plait... » Celle-ci saisit son talkie-walkie en un éclair et appela à l'aide :

\- « Santiago, Keller la native est à la navette des 100 et Bellamy est avec elle ».

\- « On arrive Dr Griffin ! » retransmit l'un des deux gardes qui l'accompagnait apparemment.

\- « Abby, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » lui demanda Bellamy abasourdi.

\- « Je suis désolée mais elle représente un danger pour notre peuple ».

\- « Nous devons partir » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie, lorsque je vis parmi les éventreurs un visage qui m'était familier. « Pas lui » pensais-je lorsque Bellamy me dépassa en courant.

\- « Allez viens ! » cria-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées alors que deux hommes armés sortaient des bois.

Nous courûmes à toute vitesse pendant une demi-heure environ afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les gardes d'Abby et nous.

\- « Où va-t-on ? » me demanda Bellamy en s'arrêtant, essoufflé.

Je m'arrêtais aussi et fit demi-tour jusqu'à lui :

\- « Nous allons à TonDC » admis-je. « Lincoln a beau penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, c'est mon village. Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui me reconnaitra ».

\- « Certainement, mais moi je fais quoi ? Cela m'étonnerait que ton peuple m'accepte dans leur maison ».

\- « Restes ici si tu préfère cela met égal ! » lui répondis-je en me remettant en chemin.

\- « Tu plaisante j'espère ? » me dit-il en m'attrapant par l'épaule pour me faire pivoter. « J'ai trahi mon peuple pour te venir en aide et tu veux me laisser ici en plein milieu des bois ? »

\- « Si j'avais été toi je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon peuple pour sauver une étrangère ! ».

\- « Je l'ai fais uniquement pour Lincoln, parce qu'il me l'a demandé et que tu es sa petite sœur ! »

\- « C'est très touchant mais tu aurais dû refuser… Ecoute, soit tu viens avec moi affronter mon peuple comme un vrai leader soit tu restes ici tout seul, tu as le choix ».

\- « C'est bon, je te suis » finit-il par dire après réflexion mais surtout parce qu'il devait empêcher Isis d'atteindre TonDC et de tout révéler sur les éventreurs.

…..

Après avoir réussit à traverser la rivière Marcus, Lincoln et les deux gardes les accompagnants retrouvèrent Abby et Jackson à la navette des 100. Lorsqu'Abby vit le petit groupe, elle se précipita vers Marcus :

\- « Abby tout vas bien ? » lui demanda ce dernier inquiet par sa réaction.

\- « Isis était ici il y a un peu plus d'une heure » lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Elle ne vous a rien fait ? ».

\- « Non, Santiago et Keller étaient tout proche mais Marcus … » elle fit une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux « Bellamy était avec elle et il la protégeait ». Marcus sous le choc se retourna vers Lincoln, toujours attachait :

\- « C'est toi qui lui a demandé d'aider Isis à s'enfuir n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sûr il a accepté à cause d'Octavia... La question que je me pose est pourquoi cette native enfermée dans la montagne pendant près de deux ans mérite que tu te sacrifie pour elle » s'interrogea-t-il mais Lincoln ne répondit pas.

\- « Je m'en doutais, cela va bien au delà du simple fait qu'elle ait réunit les douze peuples et qu'elle soit le second de Lexa » s'exclama Marcus. Lincoln resta silencieux. Abby le prit à part :

\- « Nous devons nous préparer au pire Marcus. Si Isis retourne à son village et leur explique qu'on garde des dizaines des leurs captifs, ils ne comprendront pas que l'on cherche seulement à faire la paix ». Il acquiesça. La pluie commença alors à s'abattre sur le groupe.

\- « Thomas et Reese vous restez avec Abby, tout les autres vous rentrez au vaisseau avec moi ! » cria-t-il au groupe. « Abby fais attention à toi ».

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi » dit-elle en rentrant dans le vaisseau.

…..

Une heure après avoir quitté la capsule des 100, la pluie s'était abattue sur nous. Nous étions trempés et il était difficile de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi.

\- « Arrêtes-toi ! » cria Bellamy derrière moi.

\- « On ne peut pas, on doit continuer jusqu'au village le plus proche » hurlais-je à mon tour.

\- « Isis, Isis » me dit-il en me rattrapant. Il me parlait maintenant tout prêt de mon oreille. « Je connais un endroit où l'on pourra s'abriter pour la nuit ».

Je hochais la tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord et il prit la tête de la course. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans une grotte, épuisais et frigorifiais.

\- « Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? » m'interrogeais-je en respirant enfin sans prendre de l'eau dans le nez.

\- «Il y a quelques mois, lors d'une sortie en chasse le brouillard nous ait arrivé dessus à mon groupe et moi. Je m'étais réfugié dans l'une de ses grottes avec Charlotte ». Lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, sa voix s'était brisée.

\- « Elle ne s'en ait pas sortie ? ».

\- « Elle s'est suicidée après avoir tué l'un des notre » m'expliqua-t-il. « Elle était si jeune, je n'ai pas pu la sauver ».

\- « Les morts sont parties, les survivants ont faim Bellamy. Tu as protégé le reste de ton peuple contre l'armée de la commandante et contre Mount Weather, c'est déjà un exploit » lui fis-je remarquer. Je commençais alors à retirer mes bottes et ma veste en cuir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda Bellamy surpris.

\- « Nos vêtements sont trempés, on va être malade si on les gardes ».

\- « Je crois que je suis déjà malade, j'ai tellement froid ».

\- « Peu importe, ils sécheront moins vite si on les laisses sur nous » conclu-je en finissant d'enlever mon haut et mon jean.

Bellamy m'observait avec curiosité :

\- « Tes tatouages, que signifient-ils ? »

\- « Ce sont les symboles des douze nations, j'en ai un pour chaque peuple. J'ai aussi un tatouage en commun avec Lincoln sur le bras gauche. Et ici » dis-je en montrant ma nuque « c'est l'emblème de la ville des Lumières ». Il effleura ma peau à cet endroit de ses doigts glacés. Il semblait fébrile alors que j'étais impassible. Il se rapprocha de moi puis m'embrassa. Je le repoussais immédiatement et il recula de quelques pas. J'étais toujours aussi imperturbable mais lorsqu'il m'embrassa une seconde fois je lui rendis son baiser. Je l'aidais à retirer son blouson puis il retira son t-shirt alors que je déboutonnais son pantalon. Je le plaquais ensuite contre un rocher où nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois avant de s'allonger sur le sol dur de la cave.

 **Les tatouages d'Isis :**

Soleil qui se couche sur la nuque

Trident sur la clavicule droite

Olivier au dessus du sein gauche

Un arc et une flèche sous le sein droit

Même tatouage tribal que Lincoln au bras gauche

Flamme sur sa côte gauche

Aigle sur le bas du ventre du coté gauche

Flocon à l'intérieur du poignet gauche

Stalactite sur le côté de la hanche, à droite

Scorpion sur le haut du dos à gauche

Chauve-souris sur le triceps droit

Quatre pates de loups en bas du dos sur le côté droit

Anaconda sur la cheville et le pied gauche

Tornade de sable sur la cheville droite


	5. La vérité

_Chapitre 4 : La vérité_

…

Octavia avait passé la nuit dans le repère de Lincoln à élaborer un plan pour le sortir du camp Jaha, où il était prisonnier. Avant même que le jour ne se soit levé, elle avait rejoint le vaisseau et se cachait dans la forêt. Octavia sortie son talkie-walkie et essaya de contacter Raven. Celle-ci avait créé une fréquence sur laquelle seul Octavia, Bellamy et elle-même avaient accès en ce moment même.

\- « Allez réponds » murmura-t-elle pleine d'impatience. Son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Lincoln ne cessait de croitre. Clarke était partie depuis des semaines on ne sait où, Bellamy aidait Isis à s'échapper… personne dans le camp n'avait assez d'autorité pour dissuader Marcus de torturer Lincoln.

\- « Raven est-ce que tu es là ? S'il-te-plait réponds ».

\- « Octavia ? ».

\- « Raven ! Est-ce que Lincoln va bien ? ».

\- « Il est sauf pour l'instant. Marcus a essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur Isis toute la nuit » expliqua-t-elle.

\- « Est-ce qu'il est gravement blessé ? » demanda Octavia paniqué.

\- « Non, Marcus ne veut pas employer la force ».

\- « Tant mieux » le soulagement se lu sur son visage. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu dois me faire rentrer puis sortir du camp avec Lincoln ».

\- « C'est impossible Octavia. Quatre gardes sont en permanence avec lui et Wick n'a plus accès au compteur électrique, il te sera impossible de franchir le grillage » s'exclama Raven.

\- « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, je ne peux pas le laisser… Tout ça est de ma faute, j'aurais dû le convaincre de partir avec Isis » dit-elle en colère contre elle-même. « Je dois faire quelque chose ! ».

\- « Il y a quelque chose que tu puisses faire, oui. Retourne au Mont Weather et cherche l'endroit où Isis a été séquestrée. Peut-être que tu trouveras des réponses sur ce que les Mountain Men lui ont fait » lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- « Et Lincoln ? ».

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Monroe et Miller veillent à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ».

\- « Merci !... Raven ? ».

\- « Oui ? ».

\- « Peux-tu convaincre Monty et Jasper de venir avec moi ? Je vais avoir besoin d'eux. Mont Weather est beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse l'explorer toute seule et ils connaissent le lieu mieux que quiconque ».

\- « Je te les envoie immédiatement » conclu Raven.

…

Les faibles rayons de soleil éclairant la grotte nous réveillèrent Bellamy et moi. Nous nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre pour nous tenir chaud mais les pierres étaient froides et inconfortables, le réveil était brutal. Bellamy se leva le premier pour se rhabiller :

\- « Nos habits sont presque secs » s'exclama-t-il... « Il fait encore humide dehors mais on va pouvoir sortir » rajouta-t-il en regardant à l'extérieur de la grotte. Je me levais à mon tour pour remettre mes vêtements.

\- « Allons-y ! ».

\- « Tu es sûre que retourner à ton village est une bonne idée ? ».

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec TonDC ? Depuis que je suis revenue Lincoln et toi faites tout pour ne pas que j'y aille ! » m'emportais-je furieuse qu'on ne me laisse pas voir les miens. « Si quelque chose de grave est arrivé pendant que j'étais enfermée dans la montagne j'ai le droit de savoir ! ».

\- « Isis calme toi, j'ai juste peur. Depuis la victoire au Mont Weather la paix entre les natifs et le peuple du ciel est fragile. Si tu leur dis… ». Je lui coupais la parole :

\- « Je ne dirais rien à propos des éventreurs. Je sais qu'Abby essaye de les faire redevenir eux-mêmes ».

\- « Merci » murmura-t-il sans pour autant sembler plus décontracté. Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine.

\- « Dépêchons nous, il nous reste encore une journée entière de marche avant d'arriver au village » dis-je impatiente de pouvoir enfin retrouver mon peuple ».

…

Jasper et Monty avaient rallié Octavia sur demande de Raven. Ils avaient décidé d'emmener Abby avec eux au Mont Weather car c'est elle qui avait mis le doute sur la sincérité d'Isis donc c'est elle qui pourrait la disculper. Après huit heures de marche depuis la capsule des 100, ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'entrée de la montagne, ici même où Lexa avait abandonné Clarke et le peuple du ciel. Octavia ouvrit la grande porte et s'y engouffra, Abby sur ses pas. Cependant, Monty et Jasper restèrent en retrait.

\- « Que se passe-t-il les garçons ? » demanda Abby tendrement.

\- « Notre séjour dans cette montagne n'est pas vraiment notre meilleur souvenir sur terre » répondit Monty.

\- « Les gars, nous avons vaincu les Mountain Men, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de cet endroit » s'écria Octavia.

\- « Ouais ben nous ne les avons pas tous vaincus » souffla Jasper, presque en colère, en dépassant Monty puis Abby.

Le couloir conduisait au niveau trois, là où les natifs étaient emprisonnés.

\- « On va se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain » s'exclama Octavia « Monty et Abby vous fouillez les étages inférieurs, Jasper et moi faisons cet étage et les étages supérieurs, d'accord ? ».

\- « Cela va prendre trop de temps de fouiller tous les niveaux un par un. Je vais aller à la salle de contrôle pour trouver les plans du Mount Weather et je vous guiderez si je trouve des pièces suspectes » proposa Monty.

\- « Très bien, on va voir ce que l'on trouve à cet étage en attendant tes instructions »

\- « J'y vais ! » dit-il en prenant le couloir sur sa droite. Abby, Octavia et Jasper se dispersèrent.

Jasper emmena Abby à l'infirmerie, là où les Mountains Men prenaient « leurs traitements ». Elle collecta toutes sortes de fioles, seringues, médicaments qui pourraient lui être utiles puis elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, celle qui avait retenu des milliers de natifs captifs. Le dégout l'envahi. Le dégout de ce que ces hommes avaient pu leur faire durant des décennies. Puis lui revint tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici : sa capture, son peuple attachait comme du vulgaire bétail, le prélèvement de sa moelle osseuse. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Clarke avait tué tous les Mountain Men dans d'horribles souffrances, y compris ceux qui les avaient aidés, aucun d'eux n'était innocent.

Après avoir quitté Abby, Jasper s'était rendu dans l'appartement de Maya et de son père, au cinquième niveau. Le salon était en désordre complet. Les gardes avaient très certainement perquisitionné l'endroit quand Maya avait été soupçonné de trahison. Il entra dans ce qui fut sa chambre et attrapa l'un de ses vêtements. Il le serra fort contre lui et éclata en sanglots en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Octavia quant à elle, traversait tout le troisième étage en courant à la recherche d'une pièce cachée. Elle examinait tous les murs et les sols pour trouver d'éventuelles trappes mais il n'y avait rien de concluant jusque là.

Monty, toujours dans la salle de contrôle, avait dénichait quelque chose d'intéressant. Voyant qu'ils s'étaient séparés et que seule Octavia avait un talkie-walkie, il les interpella à travers le microphone :

\- « Les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Selon les plans, il y a un huitième étage et c'est le seul niveau à ne disposer d'aucune caméra de surveillance alors que tous les autres niveaux en ont des centaines. Il a sûrement dû se passer des choses atroces là-bas pour qu'aucune vidéo n'ait été enregistré ».

\- « Parce que voir mourir trois-cents personnes n'est pas atroce pour toi ? » se murmura Jasper à lui-même alors qu'il quittait le foyer de Maya pour remonter au troisième.

Octavia fit un signe de la main à l'une des caméras pour confirmer à Monty qu'elle avait bien entendu son message et alla chercher Abby et Jasper à l'infirmerie.

Ils étaient à présent descendus jusqu'au dernier étage et marchaient dans un couloir exigu mais très long.

\- « Monty, il y a des tas de caméras au huitième étage » lui indiqua Octavia par talkie-walkie.

\- « Je ne vois aucun enregistrement. Il doit y avoir une autre salle de contrôle, spécialement pour cet étage ».

\- « Nous allons vérifier ».

Une douzaine de portes, presque toutes ouvertes, longeaient le couloir ainsi qu'une grande porte fermée au bout. Abby, Octavia et Jasper visitèrent chacune des petites pièces. Dans la plupart des chambres, le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de sang et il n'y avait pour seul meuble qu'un brancard. Au moment de sortir de l'une d'elle, Jasper marcha sur une seringue et la brisa :

\- « Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Tu t'es blessé ? » s'inquiéta Abby.

\- « Non, ça va ».

\- « C'est le rouge » souffla Octavia.

\- « La drogue que les Mountain Men utilisaient pour changer les natifs en éventreurs ? » demanda Abby.

\- « Oui, c'est ici qu'ils ont transformé Lincoln » murmura péniblement Octavia.

\- « Je vais en prendre un échantillon, cela pourra m'aider à comprendre comment les sevrer définitivement » dit Abby en sortant une fiole vide et en versant le liquide rouge qu'il restait dans la seringue.

Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux pièces à explorer. L'avant dernière chambre était différente des onze autres. Une table en acier se trouvait à la place du brancard ainsi qu'une machine d'où pendaient des tas de capteurs et de fils. Abby ralluma le moniteur qui émit un bruit suraigüe, comme lorsque le cœur de quelqu'un cessait de battre.

\- « Isis nous a parlé de cet endroit le premier jour, lorsque Monroe, Bellamy, Lincoln et moi l'avons retrouvé » avoua Octavia. « Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle s'était réveillée trempée de la tête au pied, que des litres d'eau jonchait le sol et qu'il faisait extrêmement froid dans la pièce. Selon elle, c'est cette machine qui l'a réveillé».

Abby observa autour d'elle et plus particulièrement la poche transparente pendue à côté de la table et rempli d'un liquide devenu jaunâtre.

\- « Je crois savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Si j'ai raison à propos de cette théorie, les Mountain Men auront fait le plus grande découverte médicale de tous les temps ! ».

\- « Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont réussi à ressusciter une morte ? » s'interrogea Jasper affolé.

\- « Non mais presque » répondit Abby, sans plus de détails. « Allons voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte fermée » proposa-t-elle en désignant la dernière pièce du couloir.

Octavia essaya d'ouvrir l'immense porte d'acier sans succès. Les trois énergumènes tirèrent ensemble de toutes leurs forces mais la porte était celée, il n'y avait rien à faire. Octavia contacta Monty, toujours dans la salle de contrôle, par talkie-walkie:

\- « Monty, nous avons besoin de toi » commença-t-elle à transmettre. « Monty, es-ce que tu m'entends ? ».

Des grésillements furent la seule réponse qu'elle eu. « Monty !? ». Son silence devenait inquiétant.

Paniquaient, ils firent marche arrière et gravirent les escaliers à toute vitesse jusqu'au quatrième étage. Leur ami était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Jasper le secoua puis lui mit une baffe afin qu'il se réveille.

\- « Doucement ! » s'exclama Abby alors que Monty reprenait ses esprits en gémissant.

\- « Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda immédiatement Jasper. Monty l'avait beau trahi, il ne pourrait supporterait la mort de son ancien meilleur ami.

\- « Nous devons vite partir d'ici ! » s'écria Monty totalement angoissé.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? » se renseigna Abby.

« Emerson ! Il est au Mont Weather. Il ait entré dans la salle de contrôle, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais il m'a frappé à la tête avant que j'y arrive » raconta-t-il. « Je suis désolé ».

\- « Tu n'y ais pour rien. Et nous allons tous bien » le rassura Abby. « Es-ce que tu peux te relever ? ».

\- « Oui ».

\- « Monty cherche Emerson sur les vidéos de surveillance, je vais à sa poursuite » le pressa Octavia.

\- « Non ! » s'exclama Jasper. » C'est trop dangereux ! Monty ne peut pas se battre et Abby ne peut pas le sortir d'ici toute seule ».

\- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi ! » lui répondit Octavia.

\- « Ca suffit ! » cria Abby. « Jasper à raison, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et nous devons aller disculper Isis et Lincoln. Il est ta priorité n'est-ce pas ? ». Octavia hocha la tête pour dire oui et ils repartirent tous les quatre prudemment hors de la montagne. Ils devaient absolument dénicher un lieu où dormir cette nuit car il faisait très froid.

…

Bellamy et moi avions marché toute la journée et il faisait nuit maintenant. TonDC n'était plus qu'à une heure de marche mais il semblait ralentir au fur et à mesure que nous nous en approchions.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas encore ? » demandais-je exaspérée.

\- « Rien, tout va bien » me répondit-il nonchalant.

\- « Bellamy, tu as passé la journée à craindre que l'on rencontre quelqu'un de mon peuple et là tu marche au ralenti ! ».

\- « J'ai juste faim et je suis épuisé » se plaigna-t-il.

\- « Dans une heure nous pourrons nous reposer et manger un véritable festin » m'exclamais-je pour lui donner envie d'avancer plus vite.

\- « Je n'en serais pas si sûr » se murmura-t-il lorsqu'un bruit de branche qui craque nous alerta.

\- « Un natif ? » me demanda-t-il en pointant son arme automatique dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

\- « Non, un animal. Si c'était quelqu'un de mon peuple, on ne l'aurait pas entendu venir ». Une autre branche craqua et l'on vit une bête à quatre pâtes et à la fourrure rayée s'enfuir à quelques mètres de nous. Bellamy visa l'animal mais au moment de tirer, je me jetais sur lui :

\- « Non ! » criais-je alors que le coup de feu partie dans les airs.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Nous aurions pu apporter cet énorme bête à ton village » me dit-il furieux.

\- « C'était un tigre ! Ils sont très rares, nous ne les tuons pas ».

\- « Je ne savais pas que ton peuple avait autant de compassion pour les animaux ».

\- « Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages comme ton peuple le pense. Nous préservons ce que la terre nous offre, c'est tout ». Bellamy rangea son arme dans son dos. Son visage était plus crispé qu'il ne l'avait été durant le reste de la journée. Je supposais qu'il redoutait la réaction de mon peuple à sa venue.

Nous nous remirent en chemin mais à peine avions nous faits quelques pas que des guerriers nous attaquaient. Un homme frappa violemment Bellamy par derrière qui s'écroulait au sol tandis que j'évitais le poing d'un second natif. Le premier homme voulu achever Bellamy avec sa lame et je tentais de l'en empêcher :

\- « Arrêtez ! Je suis Isis du… » commençais-je à dire dans ma langue maternelle mais un guerrier me donna un coup et je trébuchais sur une grosse racine.

\- « Assez ! » cria dans ma langue une voix qui m'était familière. « Isis c'est bien toi ? » me demanda-t-on, toujours dans ma langue maternelle, alors qu'on me saisissait le visage.

\- « Indra ? » dis-je tout bas. Elle me fit m'assoir et me pris dans ses bras.

\- « Isis tu es vivante ». Je lui souris puis me releva pour aller voir Bellamy.

Il était inconscient et son crane saignait. Je déchirais un bout de son t-shirt et appuyais le bout de tissu sur sa plaie.

\- « Bellamy réveilles toi ». Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, grimaça et posa sa main à l'endroit où il saigné.

\- « Tu vas bien ? ». Il émit un petit bruit puis se mis redressa. Il manqua de retomber à terre mais je le stabilisais en lui tenant les épaules. Après quelques secondes, je l'aidais à se mettre debout.

\- « Indra » s'exclama-t-il en reculant, surpris de la voir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que fait une personne du peuple du ciel aussi loin de son camp ? » le questionna-t-elle.

\- « Il m'accompagne jusqu'à TonDC » répondis-je à sa place.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas aller au village ».

\- « Indra… » commença Bellamy inquiet.

\- « Si les villageois le voit, ils le tueront » confia-t-elle froidement.

\- « Pourquoi ? Il m'a aidé ! ».

\- « Isis, depuis que la commandante à mis fin à la trêve, le peuple du ciel n'est plus la bienvenue sur nos terres ».

\- « Elle a brisé la trêve ? » répétais-je en me tournant vers Bellamy.

\- « Elle nous a trahi pour sauver les natifs prisonniers » me répondit-il.

\- « Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son peuple » rajouta Indra.

« Isis où est Lincoln ? ». Elle avait recommençait à parler notre langage. Je lui expliquais qu'il était resté avec Octavia. Bellamy nous observait sans comprendre un mot de ce que l'on se disait. Indra me fit des confidences sur ce qu'il s'était produit entre le peuple du ciel et le peuple de la forêt avant la trêve. Je restais calme et lui fit un aveu à mon tour : son fils était vivant. Le peuple du ciel avait réussit à capturer un grand nombre d'éventreurs et tentait de les faire redevenir eux-mêmes. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit patiente et qu'elle maintienne la paix entre les deux peuples pour revoir Noah. Elle pencha sa tête en signe de remerciement.

\- « Nous retournons au camp Jaha ! » m'exclaffais-je.

\- « Quoi ? Maintenant ? » s'écria Bellamy confus.

\- « Je dois retrouver Lincoln au plus vite ».

\- « Prenez leurs chevaux » lança Indra en désignant les montures des deux hommes qui l'accompagnait.

\- « Je ne sais pas monter » répliqua Bellamy.

\- « Tu vas apprendre » ripostais-je sèchement. Je montais sur ma monture et Bellamy se dirigea vers la sienne. Indra et lui échangèrent un long regard et se firent un léger signe de la tête. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais cela m'était égal, seul rejoindre Lincoln le plus vite possible m'importait.

Nous galopions depuis quelques heures déjà. Son cheval suivant le mien, Bellamy n'avait pas eu de difficulté à le diriger. Cependant, les chevaux commençaient à être épuisés, il était temps qu'ils se reposent . Nous mire pied à terre près de la rivière pour faire boire les bêtes puis je me callais contre le tronc d'un grand arbre pour me reposer un peu.

\- « Tu veux que je prenne le premier tour de garde ? » me demanda Bellamy mais je ne répondis pas. « Isis, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Depuis qu'on ait partie tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole une seule fois ». Je restais une nouvelle fois silencieuse. Bellamy vint s'assoir à côté de moi mais je m'éloignais immédiatement :

\- « Ne t'approches pas de moi menteur ! ».

\- « Si c'est à propos de la trêve, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Nous avons vaincu les Mountain Men et sauver notre peuple sans l'aide de la commandante ».

\- « Cela n'a rien à voir avec la trêve mais avec Lincoln et toi ? ». Bellamy me regarda décontenancé.

\- « Indra m'a tout révélé sur Raven et toi enchainant et torturant Lincoln alors qu'il venait juste de sauver Octavia des natifs » crachais-je dégoutée.

\- « Il fallait qu'on sauve notre ami » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- « Oui, ton ami qui a assassiné dix-huit villageois de TonDC, mon peuple, mes amis, ma famille ! » je mettais mise à hurler telle une hystérique.

\- « Isis… » reprit-il mais je lui mis mon poing dans la figure. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et je me jetais sur lui. Il s'écroula sur le sol où je lui mis davantage de coups. Son visage était ensanglanté ainsi que mes phalanges mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Il se saisit d'une pierre et me frappa violemment sur la tête. Je gémis de douleur et me retrouva allongé au sol, sur le côté. Nous reprîmes tous les deux notre souffle en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Une fois que j'aurais récupérer Lincoln, toi et moi se sera fini ! » lui dis-je en rampant jusqu'à un arbre pour poser ma tête dessus.

Il faisait jour lorsque nous rejoignîmes le camp. Les gardes nous ouvrirent la porte mais braquaient tous leurs armes sur moi. Marcus, alertait par les cris de la foule, était sortie du vaisseau :

\- « Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir Bellamy » lui dit-il presque méprisant.

\- « Je suis le leader de ce peuple, tu t'en souviens ? ».

\- « Tu n'es plus le chancelier à présent ! ».

\- « Quoi ? ».

\- « Tu as laissé ton peuple pour secourir une native, tu es un traitre ».

\- « J'essayais de faire ce qui est juste ! De sauver une innocente » s'exclama Bellamy.

\- « Comment sais-tu qu'elle est innocente ? Qu'elle ne nous ment pas depuis le début ? » l'interrogea Marcus.

\- « Parce qu'elle est la sœur de Lincoln ! » s'exclama Bellamy haut et fort pour que tous les habitants de l'Arche entendent. La stupeur était sur tous les visages.

\- « Il semblerait que certaines personnes aient oublié de vous dire qui je suis vraiment » déclarais-je en regardant Bellamy puis Monroe qui s'était rapprochée de nous.

\- « Qu'elle soit de la même famille que Lincoln n'a pas d'importance, il y a eu trop de mensonges… Enfermez-la ! » ordonna-t-il à ses gardes. Je me laissais faire n'ayant pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient m'infliger.

\- « Relâchez Isis immédiatement et faites libérer Lincoln » cria Bellamy. Les gardes s'exécutèrent mais Marcus intervint :

\- « Mettez la dans sa cellule messieurs, elle est dangereuse !».

\- « Je suis celui qui décide ici !» lui rappela Bellamy.

\- « Plus maintenant ! » lui fit affront Marcus. Les gardes ne savaient plus quoi faire, la foule commençait à s'agitait. Monroe, Miller, Harper et le reste des quarante-quatre présents vinrent se mettre derrière Bellamy pour le soutenir, prêts à se battre contre leurs opposants. Des altercations commencèrent entre le peuple de l'Arche. Bellamy essaya d'empêcher les siens, qui poussaient nerveusement derrière lui, de prendre part à la bagarre. C'était le chaos. Miller allait rejoindre le combat lorsqu'Abby, Octavia, Jasper et Monty arrivèrent à leur tour :

\- « Arrêtez ! J'ai dis stop ! » hurla Abby à la foule. Les hurlements et les attaques stoppèrent. Abby s'avança un peu plus pour s'exprimer :

\- « J'ai eu tord de condamner cette jeune fille. Isis a était honnête avec nous depuis le début, j'en ai la certitude maintenant ». Tous les habitants l'écoutaient attentivement, comme si elle les avait hypnotisés. « Bellamy, a fait preuve d'un énorme courage en la protégeant malgré qu'il ait du trahir son peuple pour l'aider. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu notre chef ! Il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour défendre ce qu'il croit être juste. Et c'est comme ça que nous retrouverons le dernier Mountain Men » Marcus se rapprocha d'Abby, intrigué. « Emerson était au Mount Weather hier soir et nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il y est depuis des semaines ». La peur envahissait les yeux de tout le peuple du ciel. « Nous devons envoyer toutes nos équipes afin de ratisser cette montagne ».

\- « Vous avez entendu Abby ? » cria Marcus à la foule. « Faites des groupes de quatre personnes. Je veux tous les gardes prêt à partir dans une heure » conclu-t-il et les travailleurs se remirent à la tâche.

\- « Allons voir Lincoln » me dit Bellamy en voyant Octavia, suivit par Monroe, entrer dans le vaisseau. Bellamy nous amena dans une pièce assez grande pour faire prisonnier dix personnes. Wick avait déjà détaché Lincoln qui serrait dans ses bras Octavia. Raven était présente aussi mais je l'ignorais quand elle me fit un signe.

\- Isis que fais-tu ici ? » me demanda Lincoln surpris et inquiet.

\- « Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner aux mains de ce peuple » dis-je amèrement alors qu'il me soulevait. Abby et Marcus nous avaient rejoints.

\- « Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous les ennuis que je t'ai créé » me confia Abby. « Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible que tu ne te souviennes pas de ces deux dernières années que j'en ai conclu que tu mentais ».

\- « Tu me crois maintenant ? ».

\- « Oui et je sais même ce que les Mountain Men t'ont fait ! ».

\- « Dis nous tout Abby, j'ai besoin de comprendre » intervenu Marcus.

\- « Elle a été cryogénisé ! » lâcha Abby.

\- « Cryo… » répéta Lincoln.

\- « Cryogénisé. On ralenti le cœur jusqu'à un battement par heure tout en plongeant le corps dans de l'eau à température négative. On congèle ensuite le corps qui peut ainsi être préservé dans la glace pendant des années ».

\- « C'est de la science fiction Abby » fit remarquer Marcus.

\- « C'est pourtant cohérent avec son histoire et ce qu'on a vu au Mount Weather ».

\- « Et comment on … décongèle le corps et on réanime la personne ? » demanda Monroe.

\- « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Jamais personne n'avait survécu aux expériences avant Isis ».

\- « C'est parce qu'elle est une dure à cuire ! » s'exclama Raven en me tapant l'épaule.

\- « Ne me touches pas » lui répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. « Notre priorité n'est pas de savoir comment ils ont fait pour me ressusciter mais de capturer cet Emerson. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on l'aura tué que je pourrais enfin retrouver mon peuple » terminais-je en partant de la pièce.

…

\- « Je vais voir où en sont les équipes de recherches. Octavia, Monroe, Bellamy, Lincoln vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Marcus.

\- « Allez-y » leur dit Bellamy. « Je reste ici pour surveiller le camp ».

Marcus acquiesça. La tension entre les deux hommes était très pesante. Octavia jeta un regard noir à Marcus lorsqu'elle passa devant lui avec Lincoln et Monroe.

Il ne restait plus que Raven, Wick et Bellamy dans la grande pièce.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Isis ? Je croyais qu'elle me faisait confiance ! » s'exclama Raven.

\- « Nous avons rencontrés Indra sur le chemin de TonDC. Isis sait qu'on a torturé Lincoln » lui expliqua Bellamy.

\- « Mais c'était pour sauver…Finn ». Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer son nom.

\- « Elle sait aussi tout à propos du massacre ».

…


	6. Monstre

_Chapitre 5 : 'Monstre'_

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais quitté la montagne qui m'avait retenu prisonnière pendant presque deux ans. Les deux jours de recherches intensives d'Emerson au Mont Weather n'avaient pour l'instant rien donné et je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas aller le chercher moi-même ce Mountain Men. Comme j'avais refusé d'accompagner Octavia, Lincoln, Monroe et le reste des gardes au Mount Weather, on m'avait chargé de nourrir le camp. Je passais mes journées à chasser, pêcher et récolter des fruits, ce qui me permettait de ne pas rester enfermer dans cette affreuse boite de métal et surtout de ne pas croiser Raven et Bellamy. J'avais essayé d'apprendre à Harper, Monty, Jasper et Nathan Miller comment se servir d'une lance et d'un arc mais leurs techniques de chasse n'étaient pas vraiment au point. Jasper n'avait même pas touché à la lance. Je me rappelais alors ce que m'avais confié Lincoln il y a quelques jours : c'est lui qui avait transpercé Jasper. Je pouvais comprendre sa crainte mais ne pouvais lui révéler la vérité. Nous rentrâmes tout de même en fin d'après-midi avec un sanglier, un puma et quelques fruits des bois, de quoi ravitailler le camp pour quelques jours.

J'étais entrain de reposer mon arc, mes flèches et ma lance dans mon coffre quand Bellamy entra sans prévenir :

\- « Belles prises aujourd'hui » s'exclama-t-il mais je l'ignorais et m'apprêtais à ressortir de la tente. Il me saisie le bras pour me retenir et me mettre face à lui.

\- « Isis, combien de temps encore tu vas me haïr pour une chose qui s'est produite il y a des mois ? ».

\- « Si demain Octavia risquait sa vie pour sauver Lincoln et qu'ensuite mon peuple la kidnappait, la frappait à coup de ceinture, lui transperçait la main puis l'électrocutait, crois-tu que tu pourrais leur pardonner ? ».

\- « Non » répondit-il tout bas.

\- « Bien, maintenant sort d'ici ! » lui ordonnais-je.

\- « Isis, s'il-te-plait ! Je regrette tellement … » s'excusa-t-il alors que je sortais de la tente vu qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il semblait sincère mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Je me dirigeais vers la cantine pour aider à dépecer le sanglier et le puma et apprendre au peuple du ciel comment faire sécher la peau des bêtes quand Raven m'interpella :

\- « Isis ! Isis attends ! » criait-elle de l'autre bout du couloir. Sa jambe était en piteuse état, elle arrivait à peine à marcher. Je me déplaçais jusqu'à elle, ayant pitié.

\- « Nous devons parler » commença-t-elle lorsque je la rejoignis.

\- « De comment tu as électrocuté Lincoln ? » ironisais-je.

\- « Je n'avais pas le choix ! Lincoln avait poignardé mon copain avec une lame empoisonnait et il refusait de nous dire quel était l'antidote. Nous ne savions même pas s'il parlait notre langue… Il allait laisser mourir Finn, je devais faire quelque chose !».

\- « Oui, ce Finn qui a massacré dix-huit innocentes personnes ! » m'emportais-je.

\- « Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a fait à ton village Isis mais Finn a payé pour ça … on a tous payé » me répondit-elle.

\- « A oui ? Et quelle a était ta punition ? ». Raven retroussa son t-shirt. Elle avait d'énormes cicatrices tout le long de ses bras et sur son ventre.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

\- « La commandante a cru que j'avais essayé de la tuer ».

\- « Mais ce n'était pas toi ! ».

\- « Non. Clarke et Bellamy ont découvert que l'un de ses généraux l'avait piégé parce qu'il voulait mettre fin à la trêve... Ils m'ont sauvé la vie».

Nous restâmes silencieuse quelques secondes.

\- « Je te pardonnes » lâchais-je soudainement. Elle me regarda ébahie.

\- « Je ne suis pas un monstre Raven. Tu as assez souffert. Tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il t'ai arrivé » dis-je en montrant son atèle.

\- « Merci ». Je lui fis un signe de la tête et repartis en direction de la cuisine quand elle rajouta :

\- « Bellamy s'en veut vraiment pour ce qu'il a fait à Lincoln ! Il lui a pardonné, tu devrais aussi ». Je me pressais de retrouver Harper, Nathan, Jasper et Monty qui devaient m'attendre.

Il faisait nuit, les équipes de recherches venaient de rentrer du Mont Weather épuisaient. Presque trente personnes avaient fouillé le bunker du premier au huitième étage ainsi qu'exploré les mines de long en large sans trouver Emerson. Un groupe était tombé sur sa cachette au sixième étage mais il n'y avait plus personne. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le peuple du ciel ne demandait pas de l'aide aux peuples des alentours. La commandante avait fait la paix avec l'ennemi mais j'étais sûre que mes frères auraient souhaité venger leurs morts et tuer eux-mêmes le dernier Mountain Men, selon nos traditions. Je rejoignis Bellamy dans sa tente. Il était torse-nu et se préparait à aller dormir. Il se retourna et fut surpris de me voir :

\- « Isis ! ».

\- « Tu as guéri ! » affirmais-je. Il avait eu un cocard pendant presque trois jours.

\- « Presque » me confia-t-il en se touchant l'arcade sourcilière. « Tu frappes vraiment fort ».

\- « Tu veux que je m'excuse ? » débitais-je avec rancœur.

\- « Non, je le méritais... Je mérite pire que ça » se blâma-t-il tristement.

\- « Tu ne pense plus à Lincoln là mais aux Mountain Men, n'est-ce pas ? ».

\- « J'ai tué trois-cents personnes, des dizaines d'enfants, comment suis-je supposé vivre avec ça ? ».

\- « Tu l'as fait pour sauver ton peuple ».

\- « Non, je l'ai fait parce qu'Octavia était en danger! ».

\- « Comme lorsque tu as fait prisonnier Lincoln ! » m'exclamais-je. « Tu avais peur de ce qu'un homme aussi fort aurait pu faire à ta petite sœur ». Ma colère envers lui avait subitement cessé. Il me fixait à présent.

\- « Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? ».

\- « Oui » répondis-je en me retournant pour sortir de sa tente.

\- « Restes ! » répliqua-t-il. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser.

…..

Le lendemain matin, Lincoln intercepta Bellamy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion:

\- « J'ai vu Isis sortir de ta tente plus tôt dans la matinée ».

\- « Tu ne peux pas me blâmer Lincoln, Octavia est encore plus jeune » riposta-t-il.

\- « Je ne suis pas en colère Bellamy, je te conseille d'être prudent » lui recommanda Lincoln. « Isis n'a rien à voir avec Octavia ! ».

Bellamy voulu lui demander ce que cela signifiait mais les hurlements de Miller le coupa dans ses réflexions :

\- « Tous les gardes à leur poste, prêts à tirer ! ».

Lincoln et Bellamy coururent jusqu'au grillage pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une vingtaine de natifs s'approchaient. Ils ressemblaient aux guerriers du peuple de la forêt avec leur peinture sur le visage et leurs ossements en guises de masques mais étaient encore plus terrifiants. Isis, ayant entendu les cris, avait rejoint les rangs au côté de Lincoln munit de son arc et de ses flèches et, couverte uniquement par une peau de loup.

\- « Ne tirez pas ! » cria-t-elle aux gardes.

\- « Tu les connais ? » s'interrogea Bellamy.

\- « Oui » déclara-t-elle en posant son arme à terre. « Ouvrez la porte ! ».

\- « Tu ne vas pas bien ? » s'exclama Marcus, se tenant tout près. « Restez en position ! » ordonna-t-il. Bellamy autorisa néanmoins le garde à ouvrir la porte.

\- « Ce sont 'les monstres' » murmura Lincoln.

\- « Ceux qui ont aidé Isis lors de la guerre des douze clans ? » demanda Bellamy.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont revenus mais dès qu'ils verront Isis, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre d'eux » affirma Lincoln.

Bien qu'elle soit pied nu, Isis courait à toute vitesse dans le champ qui séparait l'Arche de l'entrée de la forêt, où se tenaient 'les monstres'. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur elle s'immobilisa. L'un des guerriers s'avança vers elle puis brandi son épée et poussa un cri qui résonna jusqu'au camp. Les autres guerriers firent de même ce qui terrorisa le peuple du ciel.

\- « Qui sont-ils et que nous veulent-ils ? » se questionna Marcus inquiet.

\- « C'est l'armée d'Isis » lui répondit Lincoln. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont ici mais ils ne nous attaqueront jamais sans l'aval d'Isis ».

\- « Et si elle leur en donne l'ordre ? ».

\- « Elle ne le fera pas ! » s'exclama Octavia qui avait rejoint le petit groupe. « Son frère habite le camp ! ». Marcus regarda tour à tour Lincoln, Bellamy et Octavia.

\- « J'espère que tu as raison Octavia parce que notre peuple ne peut plus subir les conséquences d'une autre guerre ». Bellamy baissa la tête en pensant à ce qu'il avait du sacrifier pour sauver les siens et sa sœur, pendant qu'Isis et les guerriers se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau.

\- « Peuple du ciel voici le peuple de la Ville des Lumières ! » s'écria Isis lorsqu'ils atteignirent le camp Jaha. Les habitants de l'Arche reculaient au fur et à mesure que les nouveaux arrivants rentraient. Des critiques sur leur angoissante apparence se firent entendre partout dans le camp. Abby pris son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de l'un d'eux pour discuter :

\- « Bonjour mon nom est Abby Griffin, je suis le médecin de ce peuple ». L'homme à qui elle s'adressait la regarda mais resta silencieux.

\- « Keylan, ce peuple est différent des douze nations, réponds lui ! » lui ordonna Isis en Trigedasleng (langue des natifs).

\- « Mon nom est Keylan » dit le guerrier en parfait français.

\- « Enchantée Keylan ! Mon ami Thelonius Jaha et trois autres personnes ont franchi la zone morte il y a quelques semaines pour rejoindre la Ville des Lumières. Est-ce que vous savez s'ils vont bien ? ».

\- « Je ne les ai jamais vu mais j'ai entendu parler de votre ami Thelonius et d'un jeune homme appelait John. Ils ont été les deux seuls à avoir réussi à traverser la mer ».

\- « La mer ? » s'exclama Abby surprise. « Merci pour ses informations Keylan ». L'homme, d'une taille et d'une carrure imposante, la salua de la tête puis alla retrouver son armée.

…..

Je me tenais au milieu de mon peuple adoptif, des femmes et des hommes provenant des douze clans, lorsque Bellamy vint me voir :

\- « Isis, ton armée ne peut pas rester ici ! ».

\- « Tu as un problème avec nous ? » s'emporta l'un de mes guerriers en bousculant violement Bellamy, qui resta calme.

\- « Aden, recules immédiatement ! » lui criais-je en Trigedasleng. « Bellamy, ils ont marché pendant plus de deux jours, sans se reposer, juste pour savoir si la rumeur qui me disait ressuscitée était vrai. Ils ont besoin de se reposer ! ».

\- « Je comprends mais nous n'avons pas assez de place dans le vaisseau, ils doivent partir » me répondit-il.

\- « Quel culot tu as de les repousser ! » crachais-je en colère. « Dois-je te rappeler que ton peuple et toi avaient installé votre campement sur un territoire qui n'est pas le votre ? ».

\- « Nous le savons ! » intervint Octavia. « Ils pourraient s'installer autour du camp ? » dit-elle en regardant Bellamy, Abby et Marcus. « Il y a assez de place et nous pourrons leur fournir de quoi faire des tentes pour cette nuit » rajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'ils approuvent. Bellamy s'apprêtait à parler quand un petit engin volant surgit de nulle part.

\- « Est-ce que c'est un drone ? » s'interrogea Marcus très certainement ébahi qu'une telle technologie puisse encore exister dans ce monde. Je saisie l'arme à feu accrochait à la ceinture de Bellamy et abattu le drone du premier coup.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Marcus. « Ce drone aurait pu nous être utile pour retrouver Emerson ! ».

\- « A condition que ce soit toi qui le pilote ! Crois-moi, la personne qui nous a envoyé cet appareil cherche tout sauf à nous aider ! » déclarais-je.

\- « Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Et comment tu sais te servir d'un flingue ? Les natifs sont supposés ne jamais avoir touché à ces armes » répliqua Bellamy.

\- « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Bellamy ». Je lui tournai le dos et me rapprochai d'Aden, Breonna et Keylan, les trois seuls guerriers que je reconnaissais.

\- « Tiens, c'est pour toi ! » me déclara Breonna en me tendant un sac rempli.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demandais-je.

\- « Ta tenue de combat, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin ».

\- « Merci ! » lui dis-je en souriant avant de me diriger vers ma tente pour me changer.

…..

Bellamy observa Isis quitter le groupe de guerriers et se diriger vers les tentes situées près du vaisseau.

\- « Oublie la, tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir » lui lança méprisamment Aden qui enlevait le masque d'os qui recouvrait jusque là son visage. Il avait d'énormes cicatrices sur les joues, dans le cou et sur son œil gauche. C'était inévitablement les traces d'une malformation génétique produite par une sur-radiation de la Terre.

\- « Et en quoi cela te concerne ? » répondit Bellamy toujours aussi calmement.

\- « Isis est notre leader et a été choisi par la commandante pour être son second avant de disparaitre. Elle ne peut pas être vu avec un homme né dans l'espace, un homme aussi faible » lui expliqua Aden. - « Tu ne me connais pas » répliqua Bellamy.

\- « Peu importe, c'est un combat que tu ne peux pas gagner… surtout maintenant que nous sommes revenus ». Aden insinuait quelque chose.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? ».

\- « Je veux dire qu'Isis aime être très proche de ses guerriers » dit Aden, plein de sous-entendu. Bellamy ne releva pas la provocation, il était bien plus intelligent que ça. Il s'éloigna en direction du peuple du ciel, qui était resté pétrifier depuis l'arrivée de l'armée et tenta de les rassurer.

Après de longues minutes, Isis était encore dans sa tente en train de s'habiller. Octavia et Lincoln étaient en train de recruter des citoyens de l'Arche pour trouver de quoi abriter l'armée pour la nuit. Abby, Marcus et Bellamy essayaient toujours de rassurer leur peuple mais sans grands résultats. Les murmures et les regards de travers n'avaient cessé depuis l'arrivée des 'monstres' et certains guerriers ne supportaient plus de se faire épier par le peuple du ciel. L'un d'eux commença alors à s'énerver contre un habitant de l'Arche qui ne cessait de le dévisager. La tension entre les deux clans éclata lorsque l'un des gardes frappa le monstre au visage avec son arme à feu, de peur qu'il n'attaque.

\- « Chambers ! » cria Bellamy pour le rappeler à l'ordre mais les hurlements de colère de l'armée couvrirent sa voix. Isis sortie à toute vitesse de sa tente, juste à temps pour éviter un énorme conflit :

\- « Ca suffit ! » leur ordonna-t-elle dans leur langue native.

Elle était totalement transformée: elle portait un jean noir, des cuissardes noires avec des lacets en cuirs ainsi qu'un porte couteau sur la cuisse droite. Un bout de tissu noir avec des lanières en cuire recouvraient sa poitrine. Elle avait un blouson orné d'ossements d'animaux et de sangles sur tout le buste. Sur son ventre on pouvait distinguer un porte couteau. Enfin, sur sa main droite se trouvait un gant d'archer, une nouvelle fois de couleur noir et sur son poignet gauche un large bracelet en métal. Isis ressemblait maintenant véritablement à une guerrière de la Ville des Lumières, ce qui choqua tout le peuple du ciel qui ne l'avait vu que dans ses habits marron.

\- « Fais les sortir d'ici, ils terrorisent tout le monde » lui murmura en Trigedasleng Lincoln, qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

\- « Ce ne sont que des humains Lincoln, exactement comme nous » répliqua Isis.

\- « Je sais mais leur propres familles ont eu peur d'eux et les ont rejeté alors imagines ce qu'ils doivent ressentir » objecta-t-il en désignant la masse noire que formait les habitants de l'Arche au fond du campement.

Isis se dirigea vers Bellamy qui essayait de contenir la peur de son peuple après l'incident avec le 'monstre' :

\- « Tu avais raison Bellamy, l'armée ne peut pas rester dans ce camp. Nous n'appartenons pas à ce … village » lui dit Isis en colère du comportement du peuple du ciel face au peuple des Lumières.

\- « Tu pars avec eux ? ».

\- « Je suis leur leader Bellamy ! Ils ont quitté leur maison et ont risqué leur vie juste pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Je ne les abandonnerais pas ! ».

\- « Où allez-vous ? » s'interrogea Lincoln qui avait suivit Isis.

\- « Je les emmène dans un lieu où ils ne seront plus considérés comme des monstres » révéla-t-elle puis elle se dirigea vers Abby :

\- « As-tu besoin d'un escorte pour t'amener au vaisseau des 100 ? »

\- « Oui, Jackson y ait depuis presque trois jours, il a très certainement besoin d'une pause loin des éventreurs ».

\- « Parfait, je compte installer notre campement là-bas. Nous partons immédiatement ! » lui avoua Isis.

\- « Très bien, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre du matériel médical ».

\- « Abby, tu es sûre de vouloir partir avec eux ? » s'inquiéta Marcus pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour récupérer son matériel. « Je serais plus rassuré si tu te faisais accompagner par une de nos équipe » insista-t-il.

\- « J'ai confiance en Isis. Et je ne pourrais être plus en sécurité au vaisseau des 100 qu'entouré d'une vingtaine des leurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « J'espère que tu as raison » se chuchota-t-il à lui-même alors qu'Abby sortait de la pièce.

\- « J'envoie un groupe avec vous au vaisseau, nous devons toujours capturer Emerson » déclara Bellamy à Isis qui se dirigeait vers la porte du camp où se trouvaient son armée.

\- « Non, on se chargera du Mountain Men nous même. Après tout il est sur le territoire de mon peuple et c'est mes frères qui se sont fait vider de leur sang » lui répondit Isis.

\- « Il a tué beaucoup des notre aussi ! » riposta Bellamy. « Nous aurons plus de chance de le retrouver si nous le cherchons tous ensemble ».

\- « Ma décision est prise Bellamy ! C'est au peuple de la forêt de le capturer et de le tuer. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous rodez près du Mont Weather ou de la navette des 100. Compris ? ».

\- « C'est très clair ! » céda-t-il. « Préviens-nous quand vous l'aurez tué ».

\- « Je le ferais ».

\- « Fais attention à toi Isis, ce Moutain Men est vraiment dangereux ! » la prévint Lincoln.

\- « Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Et je vais venger notre peuple pour ce que les Mountain Men nous ont fait » assura-t-elle, déterminée. Isis se dirigea ensuite vers Raven et Wick qui étaient resté à l'écart, près de leur tente :

\- « Raven je vais avoir besoin d'un autre talkie-walkie, est-ce qu'il t'en reste ? » demanda-t-elle. Wick alla dans leur tente en chercher un et le tendit à Isis.

\- « Merci » dit-elle en attrapant la radio. Elle prit Raven dans ses bras qui fut surprise par ce geste mais la serra en retour, soulagée qu'elle lui ai totalement pardonnée. Isis fit ensuite un signe de tête à Wick, reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il lui avait donné. Elle fit ses aux revoir à Octavia puis à Lincoln qui la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Avant de s'en aller, elle s'adressa à Bellamy :

\- « J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement mais mon peuple vient en premier ».

…..


	7. La mort viendra

_Chapitre 6 : La Mort viendra_

Nous arrivâmes en début d'après-midi à l'ancien vaisseau des 100 et établîmes notre campement le reste de la journée. Les troncs d'arbres, les feuilles et les lianes ne manquaient pas dans la forêt. Construire quelque chose à partir de rien nous étais facile et chacun avait terminé son abri avant l'arrivée de la nuit. Abby et Jackson avaient quant à eux passé toute l'après-midi à l'intérieur de la capsule des 100 pour évaluer ensemble l'état physique et psychologique des éventreurs. Je ne pu entrer dans le vaisseau par crainte de reconnaitre une autre personne du clan de la forêt. J'avais promis à Indra de lui ramener son fils, Noah, vivant mais l'était-il toujours ? Et me reconnaitrait-il cette fois ? Alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit, les éclaireurs que j'avais envoyé au Mont Weather revenaient :

\- « On a repéré quelqu'un sur le flanc Est de la montagne. On la suivit jusqu'à une caverne située après le barrage mais on ne s'est pas approchait plus pour ne pas se faire repérer » expliqua l'un d'eux.

\- « Il est très intelligent. Pendant que les gardes de l'Arche le cherchaient à l'intérieur du Mont Weather, il s'est installé à l'extérieur, là où personne n'irait le chercher. Vous avez eu raison de battre en retraite. Le Moutain Men pourrait disposer de technologies puissantes, nous aurons plus de chance de le capturer si nous sommes nombreux » leur indiquai-je. « Reposez-vous maintenant ! Une longue journée de traque nous attend demain ! ».

\- « Vous ! » m'écriai-je en désignant un groupe de quatre jeunes guerriers qui semblaient encore en forme malgré la longue marche de la Ville des Lumières jusqu'à l'Arche puis la journée passait au vaisseau des 100,

« Vous montez la garde les premiers. Vous réveillerez quatre autres personnes pour vous remplacer dans deux heures ». Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent prendre place aux quatre extrémités du camp. Jackson m'interpella et m'invita à le rejoindre à l'intérieur sans plus d'explications. Je ne voulais toujours pas entrer mais il était déjà repartit, il ne me laissait donc pas le choix. Lorsque j'entrais, il n'y avait plus aucun éventreur enchainé sur les parois de la navette :

\- « Où sont-ils ? Où sont passés les éventreurs ? » m'angoissai-je.

\- « Je les ai tous installé au premier étage avant-hier » me renseigna Jackson. « Ils sont totalement sevrés et n'ont plus aucune trace de drogue dans leur système mais nous avons besoin d'effectuer un dernière test pour décider si nous pouvons les libérer où pas ».

\- « Comment ça ? » demandai-je perdu.

\- « Les éventreurs présentent encore d'importants signes de troubles psychiques et d'agressivité » commença Abby. « Nous voudrions savoir si leur comportement change face à un natif et surtout s'ils sont capables de reconnaitre l'un des leurs ».

\- « En quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Je ne les connais pas tous, certains ne sont mêmes pas du peuple de la forêt » leur indiquai-je.

\- « Cela n'a pas d'importance » m'affirma Jackson. « S'ils arrivent à te distinguer de nous ce sera déjà un grand pas, ils pensent que nous sommes des Mountain Men ».

\- « Que dois-je faire ? ».

\- « Tu vas monter les voir et Jackson et moi allons observer leur réaction ».

\- « Très bien ! ». Je me dirigeai vers l'échelle qui menait au premier étage mais m'arrêta avant de grimper, je devais poser la question : « Est-ce que certains d'entre eux sont morts depuis ma visite avec Bellamy ? ».

\- « Oui, trois sont décédés à cause du manque » m'avoua Abby. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que cela ne concernait pas Noah.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce suivi par Jackson puis Abby, tous les éventreurs s'agitèrent et tirèrent sur leurs chaines. Onze personnes étaient assises par terre, attachées par les poignets et les chevilles. Ils ne ressemblaient plus tellement à des éventreurs maintenant, seuls leurs immenses scarifications sur le visage prouver qu'ils avaient été des démons. Debout au fond de la pièce, deux gardes armés les surveillaient.

J'essayai de les faire se taire en leur expliquant, dans notre langue, qu'Abby et Jackson n'étaient pas des Mountain Men et qu'ils essayaient juste de les aider, sans succès. Je m'avançai prudemment dans la pièce. Je passai devant chacun d'eux, les fixant intensément dans les yeux en espérant que l'un d'eux me reconnaisse mais ils continuaient tous à se débattre. Je perdais espoir de les voir un jour redevenir les guerriers qu'ils furent avant leur capture quand j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom. Je me retournai en direction d'où venait la voix, c'était Noah, le fils d''Indra était vivant :

\- « Isis » répéta-t-il lorsque je m'approchai de lui. « Tu es vivante ! » poursuivit-il en Trigedasleng.

\- « Tout comme toi » lui répondis-je soulagée. « Indra c'est que tu es ici et elle attend ton retour à TonDC ».

\- « TonDC ! ».

\- « Celui-la m'a reconnu et se souvient de son village » informai-je les deux médecins.

\- « Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose » proposa Abby et s'agenouillant près de lui mais il tenta d'attraper Abby par le cou.

\- « Calme-toi Noah ! Elle est de notre côté » lui appris-je. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se détendit peu à peu et baissa ses mains. Je fis un signe à Abby pour la rassurer et lui dire de commencer son expérience.

\- « Quel est ton nom ? » lui demanda-t-elle en français.

\- « Noah ». Il comprenait même cette langue, c'était bon signe.

\- « A quel clan appartiens-tu ? » continua-t-elle.

\- « Celui de la forêt ».

\- « Et qui est-elle ? » dit Abby en me désignant.

\- « Isis, du peuple de la forêt, second du commandant et protectrice des douze nations » répondit-il. Les trois hommes à proximité de lui, capable d'entendre la conversation, relevèrent la tête.

\- « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » m'exclamai-je. Abby me regarda perplexe. Je retirai mon blouson en cuir pour laisser apparaitre mes nombreux tatouages et les montra aux autres natifs.

\- « Tu es Isis » murmura l'un d'entre eux dans sa langue. Il ne me connaissait pas mais il avait comprit qui j'étais grâce aux emblèmes des douze peuples gravés sur ma peau. Maintenant que les éventreurs avaient confiance en moi, je leur expliquais qu'Abby et Jackson n'étaient pas des Mountain Men mais qu'ils venaient du peuple du ciel et qu'ils les avaient sauvés après la guerre contre Mount Weather. Les démons finirent par coopérer et après une heure d'échange, Abby m'annonça qu'ils pouvaient retourner chez eux dès cette nuit ». A cette annonce, les natifs trépidèrent. Abby, Jackson, les deux gardes et moi les détachâmes puis nous descendîmes à l'étage inférieur. Ils voulurent tous quitter le vaisseau des 100 mais je les en empêchaient :

\- « Ne partez pas ! » leur ordonnai-je. « Demain nous avons prévu d'aller chercher le dernier Mountain Men vivant. Je suis sûre que vous voulez participer à sa traque ». Les onze anciens éventreurs sourirent machiavéliquement puis allèrent chercher de quoi se construire un abri pour la nuit, ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans cette capsule.

\- « Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée de les emmener demain ? » s'inquiéta Abby. « Ils pourraient encore avoir des comportements violents surtout face à Emerson ».

\- « Je compte la dessus » lui confiai-je.

…..

Vers midi, un groupe du peuple du ciel arriva à la navette des 100. Octavia, Monroe, Monty, Lincoln et Bellamy avaient parcouru la forêt toute la matinée, pour rejoindre le nouveau camp du peuple de la Lumières. Abby et Jackson, qui avaient dormi dans le vaisseau, les accueillir.

\- « Que faites-vous ici ? Isis vous a interdit de venir ! » s'exclama Abby.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas vraiment bons pour suivre les ordres » plaisanta Octavia. Abby sourit.

\- « Jackson, les deux gardes vont te ramener au camp Jaha. Monroe et Monty se chargeront de la protection d'Abby » déclara Bellamy.

\- « En réalité je vais pouvoir rentrer avec eux » informa Abby. « Nous avons libéré les éventreurs hier soir, ils sont tous guéris ».

\- « Quoi ? Vous les avez relâchez, tout simplement ? » s'offusqua Monty.

\- « Cela fait plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'ont plus eu aucune injection, la drogue est définitivement sortie de leur organisme. J'ai examiné l'échantillon trouvé au Mont Weather, la drogue était puissante mais pas assez pour complètement détériorer leur mémoire, ils ont retrouvé tous leurs souvenirs ».

\- « C'est vous les médecins » concéda Bellamy.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » cria quelqu'un à l'intention du groupe. C'était Aden. Il était toujours là où on ne voulait pas qu'il soit.

\- « Nous venons prêter main forte à Abby » mentit Lincoln.

\- « A cinq ? Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous croire ? » dit-il méprisant.

\- « C'est bon Aden ! » le congédia Isis qui revenait des bois avec une bête morte sur le dos. Elle était encore plus méconnaissable que la veille. Elle avait trois grosses nattes sur le haut de sa tête puis de plus petites du côté droit de son crâne. Le tout était noué en une large tresse en épi, ornées de multiples feuilles, qui retombait sur son épaule gauche. Le contour de ses yeux avait été noircit par un col et elle s'était peint le visage avec de la craie blanche, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau qui avait bronzé depuis son retour parmi les vivants.

\- « Puisqu'Abby repart au village avec Jackson, vous allez pouvoir nous aider » annonça-t-elle. « Nos éclaireurs ont vu un homme se réfugier dans le bunker du Mont Weather hier juste avant la tombé de la nuit. Nous pourrons coincer le Mountain Men dès cette nuit ! ».

\- « Nous avions déjà fouillé la montagne pendant deux jours sans résultats, je ne pense pas qu'Emerson soit retourné là-bas » affirma Monroe.

\- « Il a très bien pu s'échapper avant que vous ne le trouviez, il y a des dizaines d'issues n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois ce sera différent, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux et nous connaissons le terrain ».

\- « Quel est ton plan ? » lui demanda Octavia.

\- « Vous allez vont rendre avec onze de mes guerriers à l'intérieur du bunker et inspecter par deux les huit étages. Le reste d'entre nous allons nous introduire dans les mines grâce aux éventreurs ».

\- « Quand est-ce que nous partons ? » la questionna Lincoln.

\- « Après manger ! » s'exclama Isis en posant l'animal mort près d'un feu.

Alors que Bellamy et les autres se trouvaient des tâches à faire au camp, Keylan vint voir Isis :

\- « Les éclaireurs n'ont-ils pas dit que le Mountain Men se trouvait à l'extérieur de la montagne? ».

\- « Si » répliqua-t-elle.

\- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on va dans les mines ? ».

\- « Nous n'y allons pas Keylan. Nous allons nous rendre sur le flanc Est de la montagne, comme c'était prévu ».

…..

Mon armée, les anciens éventreurs et moi marchions dans la forêt depuis un peu plus de cinq heures maintenant. Nous avions franchi le barrage et grimpions désormais la montagne. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et le reste de leur groupe devaient encore poursuivre leur route durant trois heures avant de pouvoir atteindre la porte principale du Mont Weather. J'ordonnai aux guerriers de se mettre par deux et de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de surface. Aden choisit de faire équipe avec moi. La montée était raide et les arbres et les buissons ne nous facilitaient pas la tâche. Le soleil s'était couchait derrière le sommet de la montagne et il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre à présent. Les seuls bruits de pas que je pouvais entendre étaient ceux d'Aden qui m'ouvrait la marche et ceux de Keylan et d'une autre guerrière qui se trouvaient à approximativement huit-cents mètres de nous. Tous mes hommes s'étaient éparpillés, le Mountain Men ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Alors que nous approchions de l'endroit indiquait par les éclaireurs la veille, de nombreux coups de feu furent tirés à proximité. « Keylan ! » m'inquiétai-je intérieurement. Je me baissai au maximum et tendis la corde de mon arc, seule arme que j'avais à disposition. Aden se plaça devant moi pour me protéger et alors que je lui ordonnais de me laisser le champ libre, il se prit une balle en pleine tête et s'écroula quasiment sur moi. Un sniper nous attaquait, il m'était impossible de viser mon adversaire mais je saisie ma chance et tirai une flèche dans sa direction. Pas de cris, je l'avais loupé. Je me cachais derrière un gros rocher et patientai. Je savais que seul le Mountain Men pouvait disposer d'une telle arme et viendrait me chercher. J'étais prête à lui faire face. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je puisse enfin l'entendre arriver. Je me relevai une nouvelle fois pour décocher une flèche mais il m'atteignit avec une fléchette tranquillisante avant que je ne lâche la corde. Je m'écroulai au sol et ma flèche vint se loger dans son genou. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui me glaça le sang. Par terre, luttant pour ne pas fermer les paupières, je vis Keylan, le torse en sang, se jeter sur notre ennemi. Le meurtrier lui lança une première fléchette qui le ralenti sans toutefois l'arrêter. Il fallut finalement trois fléchettes de plus pour que Keylan s'évanouisse. Le sédatif s'étant répandu jusqu'à mon cerveau, je m'endormi à mon tour.

Je me réveillai lentement dans une grotte, attachait par les pieds et les mains contre la roche. Une lampe à huile accrochait au plafond éclairait la sombre pièce. A mes côtés, Keylan était lui aussi bâillonné. Son visage, son pull, ses bras étaient couverts de sang séché et il était inconscient.

\- « Keylan ! Keylan réveilles-toi ! » lui criai-je espérant qu'il ne soit pas mort. Nous avions étais plus que de simple amis lors de mon séjour dans la Ville des Lumières et je tenais encore à lui, même si notre relation avait été de courte durée. « Keylan ! » répétai-je et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- « Isis tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il. Il s'inquiétait pour ma vie avant la sienne, comme le faisait chacun de mes guerriers.

\- « Oui ! J'ai juste reçu un tranquillisant, tout comme toi… Keylan tu es blessé ! » lui fis-je remarquer.

\- « Je sais » répondit-il péniblement. « Loucia, la guerrière qui m'accompagnait, a été touchée en pleine tête. J'ai été plus chanceux qu'elle, la balle a atterri dans mon épaule ».

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, tu vas finir par te vider de tout ton sang ».

\- « Comment va-t-on s'échapper ? ».

\- « J'en ai aucune idée ! » admis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Keylan et moi restâmes silencieux un long moment. Le tranquillisant engourdissait encore mes membres. Rester debout, les bras noués au dessus de ma tête relever de la torture. Keylan fut le premier à briser ce silence gênant :

\- « Nous devons nous en aller avant que le Mountain Men revienne ».

\- «Il est très certainement parti tuer plus des nôtres » lui annonçai-je.

\- « Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! » s'énerva-t-il. Il commença à bouger dans tous les sens, à tirer sur ses chaines.

\- « Tu vas te blesser ! » hurlai-je afin qu'il arrête. Sa plaie avait l'air d'avoir été cautérisé et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rouvre. « Arrêtes ! » répétai-je au moment où l'anneau scellé dans la roche se mit à bouger.

\- « Continues ! » lui ordonnais-je à présent.

\- « Quoi ? » dit-il surpris que je n'essaye plus de le stopper.

\- « Tu fais bouger l'anneau qui te retiens attaché » lui répondis-je. « Keylan tu es assez fort pour l'arracher de la roche ! » l'encourageai-je. Il attrapa la corde qui liée ses mains entre elles des bouts des doigts et tira de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, il avait libéré ses mains et ses deux pieds.

\- « J'ai réussi ! » s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle, assis sur le sol. Il se releva lentement et attrapa la corde qui tendait mes bras au dessus de moi.

\- « Tu saignes de nouveau » constatai-je.

\- « Je vais bien » murmura-t-il.

\- « Non tu ne vas pas bien Keylan! Tu es exténué et ton bras te fait souffrir. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me détacher, les cordes sont trop serrées » lui assurai-je.

\- « Je peux essayer ».

\- « Non, nous n'avons pas le temps, Emerson … le Mountain Men peut revenir à tout moment. Pars ! Cours vers l'Ouest rejoindre l'équipe qui est dans le bunker. Si tu passes par les mines tu y seras dans deux heures » lui expliquai-je.

\- « Je ne peux pas te laisser ici ! » protesta-t-il.

\- « Va-t-en ! C'est notre seul chance d'attraper ce meurtrier ! ». Il promit de revenir me chercher puis partie aussi vite que son corps meurtri lui permettait, me laissant seul dans cette grotte sombre et humide.

Quelques heures plus tard, et alors que je commençais à m'endormir d'épuisement, un sifflement me parvint, Emerson revenait. Lorsqu'il vit que Keylan avait disparu, son visage devint tout pâle puis la rage lui monta à la tête :

\- « Où est-il ? Où est-il ? » hurla-t-il sans pouvoir se contenir. Je ne répondis pas. « Il n'a pas se libérer tout seul, c'est impossible ! … Quelqu'un l'a aidé » dit-il paniqué que des natifs aient pu découvrir cet endroit. Il courra en boitant à cause de son genou dans toutes les petites pièces qui constituaient la grotte sans trouver personne. Il se baissa ensuite pour examiner les cordes à côté de moi. Elles étaient pleines de sang et toujours reliées à un anneau. Il se leva et contempla le trou dans la roche.

« Il s'est enfui tout seul ! » s'exclama-t-il choqué qu'un être humain puisse avoir une telle force. « Où est-il allé ? » me demanda Emerson en me menaçant avec un couteau. Lorsque l'on se faisait kidnapper et torturer, mon peuple adoptait la méthode du silence. Notre ennemi ne pouvait obtenir aucunes informations si l'on faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre et l'on apprenait énormément sur la personnalité et les intentions de notre bourreau. Je restai donc silencieuse.

« J'ai déjà tué une bonne dizaine de tes guerriers cette nuit, et je vais faire pareil avec toi si tu ne me réponds pas ! » s'énerva-t-il mais je restais impassible. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir et je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas amené ici vivante pour se débarrasser de moi quelques heures plus tard.

« Très bien puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais employer la manière forte » continua-t-il en approchant sa lame. Il m'ouvrit l'avant-bras gauche mais je ne tressaillais absolument pas.

« Tu es extraordinaire ! » dit-il admiratif. « N'importe qui aurait hurlé à la mort alors que toi, tu ne sembles même pas ressentir la douleur ». Il marqua une longue pose puis reprit : « Je reviendrais te chercher demain matin, je dois aller bombarder le camp Jaha ». Je blêmi. Je pensais que les Mountain Men avaient lancé leur unique missile il y a une vingtaine d'années. En voyant mon visage changer de couleur, il sourit et ajouta :

« Je suppose que tes nouveaux amis ne t'ont rien dis à propos de TonDC ». Que s'était-il passé à TonDC ? Si mon village avait été détruit, Indra m'en aurait parlé. J'étais perplexe. « Soit heureuse que je te laisse en vie » reprit-il. « J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir négocier me liberté avec la commandante » m'avoua-t-il avant de repartir d'où il était venu. C'était donc pour cela que les Mountain Men m'avaient gardé cryogéniser toutes ses années. Ils espéraient qu'un jour ils puissent retourner sur la terre ferme et que je négocierai la paix avec les douze clans pour eux. C'était mal me connaître et jamais un commandant n'aurait accepté l'accord. Keylan devait avoir retrouvé Bellamy et les autres maintenant, ils pourraient empêcher Emerson d'anéantir le peuple du ciel. Je ne pouvais rien faire dans ma position, le sang coulait à flot le long de mon bras. Il m'était donc impossible d'arracher l'anneau du mur comme l'avait fait Keylan. Il me fallait tenir bon et être patiente.

…..

Keylan avait effectivement rejoint Mount Weather et avait expliqué l'emplacement de la grotte à Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy. Ils étaient aussitôt partie à la recherche d'Isis et d'Emerson avec six natifs. Keylan n'avait pas pu les accompagner, il avait perdu trop de sang. Monroe et un autre natif l'avaient donc emmené à l'infirmerie pour le soigner. Après deux heures à courir dans les mines, ils se rapprochaient enfin de l'endroit indiqué par Keylan.

\- « Par là » s'exclama Lincoln ayant enregistré les moindres détails que lui avait transmit le guerrier. Il avait déjà perdu sa sœur une fois, il ne supporterait pas que cela se reproduise. Les six personnes qui les avaient accompagnés s'étaient dispersées afin de traquer Emerson aux alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lincoln repéra de la lumière provenant d'un creux dans la montagne.

\- « Soyez prudent, le Mountain Men est peut-être avec elle » indiqua-t-il en se rapprochant le premier. Il avait prit le côté Est, Bellamy le côté Ouest et Octavia le front. Aucun pièges n'avaient été placé, ce qui leur permis d'arriver très rapidement à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils s'engouffrèrent un par un dans celle-ci en fouillant chaque recoins. Bellamy trouva Isis dans la plus grande des pièces.

\- « Bellamy ! » souffla-t-elle exténuée. Il vit tout de suite l'énorme entaille sur son avant-bras gauche. Il déchira un bout de son t-shirt et entoura sa plaie afin de stopper le saignement. Lincoln, les ayant rejoins, sortie sa lame et sectionna d'un coup sec la corde qui maintenait Isis debout. Celle-ci s'écroula sur Bellamy qui la rattrapa et lui détacha les mains pendant que Lincoln coupait les cordes à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il voulut aider Bellamy à délier les cordes de ses poignets, Isis le repoussa :

\- « Ne me touches pas ! » s'écria-t-elle. Lincoln recula instantanément pour lui laisser de l'espace sans comprendre sa réaction. Bellamy finit par entièrement détacher Isis alors qu'Octavia arriva avec un étrange objet dans les mains, mon arc et mes flèches ainsi que la carabine qui avait servi à tuer Aden et Loucia plus tôt dans la nuit.

\- « Je sais pourquoi nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer Emerson ! » commença-t-elle excitée par cette découverte. « Il s'est servit d'un détecteur de présence pour nous échapper » expliqua-t-elle alors que Lincoln examinait l'étrange écran. « Avec ça on va pouvoir le retrouver où qu'il soit ».

\- « Il est au Mont Weather ! » la coupa Isis.

\- « Comment tu sais cela ? » lui demanda Bellamy qui la tenait encore dans ses bras.

\- « Parce qu'il a prévu de lancer un missile sur l'Arche ». Cette révélation glaça le sang de ses trois compagnons.

\- « C'est impossible ! » affirma Octavia. « Raven et Kyle ont fait exploser les cinq turbines du barrage. Le missile ne peut pas se propulser sans énergie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en regardant son frère réfléchir.

\- « Il reste le générateur de secours » protesta Bellamy. « Le chargement du missile va prendre plus de temps mais il est possible qu'Emerson obtienne assez d'énergie par le lancer ».

\- « Vous devez partir maintenant ! » s'exclama Isis en se relevant d'un bond. « Le Mountain Men est partie il y a un peu près deux heures ».

\- « Nous n'arriverons peut-être pas à temps, notre meilleure chance est de prévenir Monty ». Bellamy sortie son talkie-walkie de son sac à dos et contacta Monty qui était le seul au Mont Weather à disposer d'une radio :

\- « Monty c'est Bellamy. Est-ce que tu me reçois ? … Monty ? ».

\- « La grotte bloque peut-être le signalement » fit remarquer Octavia.

\- « Je vais dehors ! » les informa Bellamy avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Lincoln marcha en direction d'Isis qui s'éloignait. Elle avait quelque chose à reprocher à son frère.

Bellamy revint quelques minutes plus tard, paniquait :

\- « Il ne répond pas ! ».

\- « Il est probablement mort, Emerson a dû le tuer » répliqua Isis. La peine se lue sur les visages d'Octavia et Bellamy.

\- « Donnes-moi ça » lâcha Octavia bouleversait en arrachant le talkie-walkie des mains de Bellamy. Elle modifia la fréquence et cria dans la radio :

\- « Raven s'il-te-plait réponds ! Raven réveilles-toi … Raven ! ».

\- « Oui, c'est bon je suis là » répondit une petite voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? ».

\- « Raven tu dois faire évacuer le camp immédiatement. Emerson est sur le point de lancer un missile sur l'Arche et nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'arrêter » expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- « On est sur le coup ! » hurla une voix masculine, la voix de Kyle.

\- « Nous devons partir d'ici et rattraper Emerson avant que le chargement du missile ne soit finit » déclara Bellamy en passant son bras autour d'Isis.

\- « Laissez moi là, je vais vous ralentir ! ».

\- « Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! » objecta Lincoln.

\- « Je vais rester avec elle » se dévoua Octavia. Partez tous les deux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Bellamy et Lincoln l'embrassèrent un par un et partir de la grotte à grandes foulées.

…..

\- « Allons-y » murmurai-je à Octavia quelques minutes après le départ de Lincoln et Bellamy.

\- « Tu as perdu énormément de sang Isis, tu dois te reposer » insista Octavia.

\- « Je me reposerai quand le Mountain Men sera mort ! ».

\- « Lincoln et Bellamy l'auront tué avant qu'on arrive au bunker ».

\- « Bellamy le laissera vivre » objectai-je.

\- « Comment tu peux en être certaine ? ».

\- « Parce que beaucoup trop de Mountain Men sont morts à cause de lui » lui expliquai-je. Octavia se doutait, elle aussi, que son frère était hanté par ce qu'il avait fait à ce peuple.

\- « Alors tu vas le tuer toi-même ? » me demanda-t-elle.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme mes semblables Octavia. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tuer pour affirmer ma force » lui avouai-je.

\- « C'est pour cela que tu n'a aucune cicatrice ! » répondit-elle. Je la regardai surprise qu'elle connaisse ce détail sur moi.

\- « Clarke, nous a révélé que ton peuple marquait sa peau à chaque fois qu'il prenait la vie de quelqu'un et Bellamy m'a dit que tu n'avais aucune cicatrice de ce genre » reprit-elle.

\- « La vérité est que j'ai toujours refusé de me plier aux règles de mon peuple et j'ai laissé mon frère devenir un monstre à ma place. Il tuait toujours ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à moi jusqu'au jour où j'ai trouvé les guerriers de la Ville des Lumières ». Octavia m'écoutait attentivement. « Je ne vais pas tuer Emerson, je vais l'amener à TonDC pour que mon peuple puisse venger ses morts, selon nos traditions ».


End file.
